En el punto de mira
by cassie537
Summary: '¿Huir? Siempre me he enfrentado a mis problemas yo solita, a lo largo de toda mi vida y ahora no va a ser menos. He estado durante años detrás de John el Rojo, no pienso dejarlo. ¡Quiero pillarlo'. Historia situada justo al final de la temporada 5.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Llevo años leyendo fictions en esta página y durante un par de meses dándole forma a esta idea, es mi primera historia asique, espero que os guste ;)**

**Esta historia se sitúa justo después de que la temporada 5 acabara, después de que Jane le enseñara el video de Lorelei a Lisbon.**

**Antes que nada, aclarar, por supuesto que The Mentalist no es mío, pero que si lo fuera, probablemente pasaría algo así.**

**...**

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo con la mirada perdida en la pantalla del portátil, pensado en cada palabra que Lorelei ha dicho en el video, pensando en los nombres de la lista de sospechosos de Jane. He memorizado cada uno de los nombres conforme Lorelei los recitaba, no me hace falta mirar las fotos, que siguen sobre el portátil.

Bred Stiles, Gale Bertram, Raymond Haffner, Reede Smith, Bob Kirkland, Sheriff Thomas McAlester y Brett Partridge

Siempre había tenido alguna sospecha de Stiles, al fin y al cabo una gran parte de nuestros casos de John el Rojo suelen estar relacionados con su grupo Visualiza, pero ¿Bertram? ¿Kirkland? ¿El Sheriff McAlester? ¡Venga ya! Llevo algo más de diez años trabajando en el CBI, tratando con multitud de psicópatas y ninguno de ellos se acerca ni de lejos a la personalidad de un asesino en serie como lo es John el Rojo. Trabajo con ellos ¡Por el amor de Dios!

Yo siempre he pensado que John el Rojo seria alguien más relacionado con el mundo al que antes pertenecía Jane, Algún estafador al que no le importa timar a la gente por dinero. Lo que está claro es que sea quien sea, conoce a Jane muy bien ya que ha matado a una mujer que Jane conocía desde pequeño y, según él, nunca le había hablado a nadie de ella. De todas formas, la pregunta es, ¿cómo demonios ha podido dar con los nombres de su lista? Jane ha tardado semanas e incluso diría que meses en elaborar dicha lista, con cientos de nombres, y John el Rojo ha dado con ellos uno a uno. Todo esto es demasiado.

-Asique…- comienzo a decir, Jane aparta la vista del horizonte de Sacramento para mirarme- básicamente, seguimos como antes, vamos tres pasos por detrás de John el Rojo.

-Lisbon, tengo una explicación para lo de la lista de sospechosos, hace un par de semanas, mientras estábamos en un caso, alguien entró aquí en el ático. Pudo romper el candado de la puerta, entrar y ver la lista entonces.

-¿Fue antes de que Lorelei muriera?-pregunto

-Si la memoria no me falla, que no lo hace, fue algo después de que yo empezara a elaborar la lista.- dice, volviendo a mirar por la ventana- Para lo que no tengo explicación es para lo de…

-La chica de tu infancia- acabo la frase por él.

-Sí. Eso sí que no estaba escrito. Es algo que solo yo conocía y de lo que apenas me acordaba, ya te lo dije. No creo habérselo contado a mi psiquiatra, Sophie Miller. Probablemente ni se lo hubiera contado a…- No acaba la frase, pero sé que se refiere a su mujer, Ángela- Es algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo.

-Todo esto es muy confuso, ninguno de los sospechosos de tu lista tuvo relación contigo de pequeño. ¿Verdad?- Niega con la cabeza- Entonces, o John el Rojo tiene demasiados medios o es vidente, no puede saber tanto.

-Los videntes no existen Lisbon.

-Bueno, ¿y qué me dices de lo otro que ha dicho Lorelei en el video?

Jane vuelve su mirada hacia mí.

-¿Lo otro?

-Sí, que John el Rojo comenzará a matar a más, cada vez más a menudo. ¿Qué clase de víctimas serán esta vez?

-John el Rojo quiere jugar, probablemente seguirán siendo la mayoría mujeres, y probablemente, personas que significan algo para mí…- dice, cada vez más tenso y nervioso, nunca lo había visto así.- O sea que todos los que estáis cerca de mí, especialmente tú, estáis en peligro.

-Y ¿qué vamos a hacer con todo esto?- Digo mirando los trozos rotos del DVD en el suelo.

-No, Lisbon, nadie, ni siquiera el equipo, puede saber lo de la lista ni lo del vídeo.- dice, ahora, muy serio.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Por la misma razón por la que no te he dado ningún nombre de la lista antes: empezaríais a jugar a ser Dios, a investigarles, a mirarles con lupa y no quiero que sospeche que sabéis algo. Con que lo sepas tu me basta, ya resulta demasiado.

Me estoy perdiendo. Por supuesto que jugaría a ser Dios como dice él, probablemente pincharía sus móviles para tratar de coger a John el Rojo. Es mi trabajo, mi caso.

-¿Y por qué a mi si me has enseñado el video si, como dices, voy a jugar a ser Dios y a dar sospechas?

-Porque…- dice apartando su pirada de la mía, dirigiéndola a las fotos que están encima del portátil- quiero hacerte entender que esto – dice refiriéndose al vídeo –cambia las cosas. Debes alejarte del peligro que ahora mismo corres en la brigada, debes buscarte otra cosa. Podrías aceptar el trabajo que te ofreció ese tipo del FBI amigo tuyo.- Y vuelve a dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana

Le miro con los ojos abiertos como platos, no doy crédito. Mi amigo Richard Medi, del FBI, me contó hace un par de meses que estaba montando un grupo de incógnito dentro del FBI que investigara a nivel nacional la corrupción que suele haber dentro de las brigadas: agentes que liberan a peces gordos a cambios de sobornos sin presentar cargos y ese tipo de cosas. Es algo así como una limpieza de residuos legal, se juzgaría e inhabilitaría a dichos agentes o jefazos para que no pudieran volver a trabajar en el mundo de la ley .Me interesó mucho el tema y dijo que mi experiencia en la brigada serviría de gran ayuda en dicho grupo, pero me negué rotundamente a dejar el CBI. Es mi carrera entera. De todas formas me dijo que lo pensara y que le llamara si cambiaba de opinión. Volviendo a esto, no doy crédito a lo que me acaba de pedir Jane.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que deje este trabajo, el que significa para mí mi vida? ¿Qué huya como una cobarde por este video?

¿Huir? Siempre me he enfrentado a mis problemas yo solita, a lo largo de toda mi vida y ahora no va a ser menos. He estado durante años detrás de John el Rojo, no pienso dejarlo. ¡Quiero pillarlo!

-Si quieres llamarlo así, adelante.

No aparta la mirada de la ventana y dice esto último sin el más grado de sentimiento. No me lo puedo creer, simplemente no me puedo creer todo lo que está pasando ahora mismo.

-¿Pero te puedes creer lo que me estás pidiendo?- estallo, pero Jane no aparta su mirada de la ventana.- Jane mírame-digo levantándome- no puedo dejar mi trabajo por una amenaza que ni siquiera va dirigida a mí.

-¿Es que no piensas en tu seguridad? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cabezota? ¿Te parece que para mí es fácil lo que te estoy pidiendo?

-Lo parece.

Y antes de que pueda rebatirme, el sonido de mi Blackberry nos interrumpe, es Van Pelt.

-Lisbon.

-Jefa, tenemos un nuevo caso, han hallado muerta en su casa a una mujer de 40 años…

-Vale, ya bajamos- digo mirando a Jane.

-De acuerdo, por cierto, el chico de correos acaba de traer un paquete para ti, lo he dejado en tu despacho.

Frunzo el ceño extrañada, puede que sean documentos para revisar del archivo. Sea lo que sea le echaré un vistazo más tarde.

-Vale, gracias.- cuelgo y miro a Jane- Tenemos nuevo caso.

-¿Amas de casa que son asesinadas en sus hogares? ¿Perdemos el tiempo durante tres días para llegar a la conclusión de que fue la vecina de enfrente por alguna tontería como que envidiaba que el césped de su jardín estuviera más verde que el suyo?- dice Jane, con toda la ironía y el cinismo del mundo.

-Lo tomaré como que no vienes.

...

Para cuando llegamos a la brigada, a eso de las ocho de la tarde, ya esta anocheciendo. Hemos estado durante toda la tarde en la escena del crimen, peinando la zona e investigando a vecinos. Por ahora no tenemos ningún sospechoso importante. Es, como dice Jane, lo mismo de siempre. Tiene razón, pero es mi trabajo.

Entrando en mi oficina, me quedo mirando fijamente un paquete que está encima de mi mesa hasta que me acuerdo del paquete del que esta mañana me ha hablado Van Pelt. Pensaba que eran documentos, pero el paquete es algo más pequeño que una caja de zapatos, no cabe ningún tipo de carpeta o dosier. No lleva remitente, solo la dirección de la brigada y mi nombre. Despego el celofán y lo primero que veo dentro del paquete es una carta con letra de color rojo escarlata. Se me pone el vello de punta y se me corta la respiración en cuanto veo la marca pequeña de John el Rojo en la parte de arriba del sobre. Empiezo a leer.

"Querida Teresa:

Supongo que estaré en lo cierto al afirmar que nuestro querido Patrick Jane ya le ha enseñado el vídeo que Lorelei y yo grabamos para él. No sea testaruda y aléjese de Patrick, tanto usted como yo sabemos que no trae más que problemas. Protéjase a usted y a los suyos y aléjese de él. Es un consejo de amigo.

J.R."

Dentro del paquete hay algo más, es la foto de mis hermanos que tengo en el salón de mi apartamento. Es ahora cuando el verdadero miedo me sacude. "Protéjase a usted y a los suyos", no solo estoy en peligro yo, entonces, también lo está mi familia. ¿Por qué mi familia? Si no quiero ponerles en peligro debo plantearme seriamente, ahora sí, dejar la brigada. La impotencia me sacude. No puedo hacer otra cosa.

Le doy vueltas durante un rato largo en mi despacho. Si dejo mi trabajo, no correré peligro ni yo ni mi familia, pero si no lo dejo, probablemente seré otra de las piezas de su juego y pondría a mi familia en peligro. Ya no empieza a ser una opción… La impotencia, la rabia, el miedo y la tristeza se apoderan de mí y elijo la seguridad de los míos, por mucha rabia que me dé y por muy cobarde que resulte.

Mientras redacto mi carta de dimisión, marco el número de Medi, mi amigo del FBI, para decirle que acepto.

-Aquí Agente Medi- responde al otro lado de la línea

-Hola Medi, soy Lisbon, de la brigada. ¿Te acuerdas de la proposición que me hiciste hace un par de meses?

...

Son casi las diez cuando acabo de redactar mi carta de dimisión. En ella he alegado querer otra experiencia, un cambio de aires, que ha sido un placer trabajar para la brigada y bla, bla bla. También he sugerido que no separara al equipo, que es un gran grupo y que le asignara a Cho mi puesto, ya que pienso que tiene el potencial necesario para ello. Me encamino hacia el despacho de Kirkland cuando me acuerdo que él es uno de los nombres que está en la lista. Estudiaré su reacción cuando le anuncie mi dimisión. Si es John el Rojo, sabrá, por supuesto, que sé lo de la lista y que su nombre está en ella. Pero, bueno, al fin y al cabo no volveré a tocar el caso de John el Rojo nunca más, supongo que me puedo arriesgar. Pero, para decepción mía, ya se ha ido de la brigada, como la mayoría de todos los agentes. A estas horas solo se suelen quedar los que tienen guardia. Le dejo igualmente la carta encima de su escritorio, quiero acabarlo todo cuanto antes. Recordar la nota de John el Rojo me da escalofríos.

Cuando vuelvo a mi despacho para empezar a recoger y empaquetar mis cosas, veo que mi equipo, salvo, por supuesto, Jane, sigue trabajando en el caso, aunque no quede mucho ya en lo que buscar y que no sea un caso importante, siempre se suelen quedar hasta tarde. No puedo dejar el CBI sin decirles nada, sin darles una explicación, se la debo.

-Chicos.- les digo entrando en la oficina. Todos apartan la mirada de lo que estaban haciendo y la dirigen hacia mi- ¿Podéis venir un momento a mi despacho?

No hace falta que me contesten, todos dejan lo que están haciendo y me siguen hacia mi despacho con el ceño fruncido. Cierro la puerta cuando los tres entran y les invito a que se sienten en el sofá o en las sillas. ¿Cómo demonios les explico toda esta mierda? Empiezo por el principio.

-Veréis, como os conté hace un par de meses, mi amigo Richard Medi del FBI, me ofreció un puesto en un grupo de incognito que el mismo estaba creando.- hago una pausa y todos asienten. Se lo conté a todos de pasada una de las noches que cenamos pizza aquí en la oficina tras cerrar un caso- Pues veréis, lo he estado pensando mucho, dándole vueltas y meditándolo y he decidido aceptarlo.

Todos, incluso Cho, abren muchos los ojos y se quedan boquiabiertos.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- Pregunta Van Pelt, incrédula.

-Sí, nos dijiste que no lo aceptaste porque no te pegaba nada ese tipo de trabajo- continúa Rigby.

-Simplemente he pensado que es el momento de pasar página. Llevo muchos años trabajando en la brigada y creo que un cambio de aires me vendrá bien.

-Algo más te tiene que haber pasado para querer dejar tu carrera, jefa.-dice Cho. Joder es como Jane, el muy cabrón. A veces me sorprendo de su capacidad de intuir las cosas, es peor que una mujer.

A la mierda, decido contarles la verdad. Les cuento lo del video, que la ultima chica a la que John el Rojo ha matado pertenecía al pasado de Jane, lo de la lista, aunque sin decirles los nombres, y lo del paquete de esta mañana con la nota y la foto de mis hermanos.

-O sea…- empieza a decir Rigby- ¿John el Rojo te ha enviado ese paquete por correo antes incluso de que Jane te enseñara el vídeo? Joder, sea quien sea debe de tener poderes.

-Eso mismo le he dicho a Jane, pero él dice que no, que ni la gente con poderes ni los videntes existen. Aunque sean muchas coincidencias.

-¿Y quiénes están en la lista de Jane, jefa?- pregunta Van Pelt.

Jane me ha pedido que no le revele los nombres de esa lista a nadie, ni al equipo.

-No os lo puedo decir chicos. Sería demasiado peligroso, no quiero poneros en peligro.

-Eso significa que conocemos a la gente que está en esa lista, ¿no?

Joder con Cho… Se está convirtiendo en Jane.

-Si…- les confieso- Son muy cercanos a vosotros. Demasiado.

-Ufff…-Suspira Van Pelt.

Todos se quedan pensando, barajando nombres en sus mentes. No les será fácil confiar en su círculo cercano de colegas y compañeros de trabajo con esto último que les he dicho. Miro la hora. Joder, es muy tarde.

-Chicos, tengo que empezar a recoger mis cosas.

-Te ayudaremos jefa.- dice Van Pelt levantándose del sofá. Cho y Rigby la siguen.

-¿Pedimos una pizza de despedida?- sugiere Rigby.

-Con mucho pepperoni por favor.- le digo sonriéndole.

-Claro.- me responde, devolviéndome la sonrisa mientras sale de mi despacho.

-¿Le has contado a Jane tu decisión?- me pregunta de repente Cho.

Mierda, no… Si despedirme del equipo me ha resultado difícil, no quiero ni pensar en despedirme de Jane. Hemos tenido momentos muy intensos en estos últimos diez años.

-Voy al ático, ahora mismo bajo. Voy a hablar con él

-Empezaremos a recoger por ti jefa.- dice Van Pelt.

-Muchas gracias, chicos.

...

Los pasillos de la última planta de la brigada resultan escalofriantes de noche. La única los que los ilumina proviene de las pequeñas ventanas que dan hacia la calle y por las que entran las lucen de las farolas. Toco la puerta de hierro tres veces con los nudillos. Oigo como Jane quita el candado y la abre.

- Hola Lisbon.

-Hola, ¿puedo pasar?- Se aparta un poco abriéndome más la puerta y me deja entrar. Cierra la puerta tras él y me mira directamente a los ojos. Creo que sabe perfectamente lo que le vengo a decir.- Jane, lo he estado pensando a lo largo de todo el día y he decidido seguir tu consejo, he redactado mi carta de dimisión y he llamado a Medi, del FBI, para decirle que acepto el puesto en su equipo.

Observo su reacción. Apenas cambia su expresión facial. Es como si supiera que al final iba a acabar dejando el CBI, cosa que no me sorprende nada. Estamos hablando de Patrick Jane, el que todo lo sabe, el que todo lo ve.

-Te dije que sería la decisión correcta, la de ponerte a ti misma a salvo, Lisbon. Me alegro de que hayas cambiado de opinión.

Sus palabras me hacen creer por un momento que he tomado la decisión correcta, que no soy una cobarde, hasta que dentro de mí se enciende una alarma. Hay algo en todo lo que ha dicho que no me gusta. No parece él. Ha usado el mismo tono que usaría ul mal actor que recita su guión de memoria, sin ponerle sentimiento alguno.

-Te echare de menos, Lisbon.- me dice con una media sonrisa que no se refleja en sus ojos, lo que me estremece.

Definitivamente, no parece él. Espero uno de esos abrazos suyos, esos que se supone que se deberían dar en las ocasiones en las que te estás despidiendo de alguien que ha estado a tu lado día a día durante más de 10 años, pero sigue de pie mirándome, sin decir nada. Entonces entiendo porqué dentro de mí se ha encendido una alarma: Una vez que yo haya dejado el CBI no habrá nadie que le impida a Jane llevar a cabo su plan, el que ambos conocemos, el de tomarse la justicia por su mano y matar con sus propias manos al asesino de su mujer y de su hija cuando dé con él. Le juré que estaría en ese momento para impedirle que arruinara su vida, pero parece que ha sabido jugar bien sus cartas para quitarse ese problema de encima. No me debería sorprender esto, el mismo lo dijo: 'Haré lo que esté en mi mano para acabar con él'. Lo que hace que me hierva la sangre es que finja que le importa mi seguridad en la brigada y me diga que no quiere que me ocurra nada por su culpa. Una sonrisa irónica se forma en mis labios. Qué cabrón… ¿Y yo he arriesgado mi carrera durante multitud de ocasiones, día tras día, por este capullo?

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Jane- Digo con un tono sarcástico que no puedo disimular.

-Para eso estamos.- dice, estudiando, con el ceño fruncido, mi reacción y mis palabras. Creo que eso no se lo esperaba- Espero que te vaya muy bien en tu nuevo trabajo.

-Sí, no tendré que tratar con asesinos en serie ni con compañeros que fingen preocuparse por mi vida, supongo...

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta, muy extrañado, casi ofendido. Qué bien finge el hijo de puta.

- Por nada, por nada…-digo, restándole una importancia que no se merece. Suspiro bajando la mirada mientras niego con la cabeza- ¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciega?

-¿Lisbon por qué te estás comportando así? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-En estos diez años no te ha importado una mierda que yo te quisiera ayudar a olvidar esa idea de matar al asesino de tu mujer y de tu hija.- estallo- He tratado de hacerte ver, de hacerte entender que arruinarás tu vida con eso.

- ¿A qué viene esto? Sí, así es, como tú dices esa ha sido mi fin desde el principio. Lo sabes y sabes que nunca cambiaré de idea.

-Ya, lo sé. Y por eso me siento como una estúpida por haber pensado que te importaba mi seguridad cuando lo único que querías es que dejara el CBI para seguir con ese plan sin que yo te lo impida.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Por supuesto que me importa tu seguridad Lisbon.

-Tienes una manera muy extraña de demostrarlo, ya que en los últimos diez años no ha sido así.-ladea la cabeza mientras me mira extrañado. Esto sí que no se lo esperaba-Abandono.-continúo, con un suspiro, alzando las manos al aire- Siento que durante estos últimos años he estado perdiendo el tiempo tanto con John el Rojo como contigo. Nada ha cambiado, nada ha avanzado. Tienes la lista, sí pero ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo que te dijo Lorelei era real? Puede que estuviera jugando contigo, como había hecho en todo momento.- Jane está procesando todo lo que digo. Pocas veces le he visto en situaciones como esta, en las que no sabe cómo salir, en las que no sabe cómo responder. Supongo que él se esperaba otro tipo de despedida. No dice nada, no me corrige en nada de lo que estoy diciendo y yo, solo quiero acabar con esto.- En fin Jane, ha sido un placer trabajar contigo estos últimos años.- conforme digo esto me encamino hacia la puerta, él, no mueve un músculo.- Espero que, como siempre, consigas todo lo que te propongas.

Salgo de su ático cerrando la puerta y me encamino hacia el oscuro pasillo de nuevo para bajar, recoger mis cosas y marcharme. Qué mierda. Todos estos años he tratado de avanzar, de ser una buena agente y resulta que estoy básicamente donde el principio. He tratado de hacerle entender a ese hombre que hay algo más en la vida que la venganza, que su venganza. Que puede pasar página, incluso, aunque no sea nada fácil, formar una nueva familia. Pero no ha servido absolutamente de nada. Ha sido un fracaso absoluto. Arruinará su vida y yo no trataré de impedírselo, por mucho que me duela. Ya he tenido bastante.

Cuando llego a mi despacho, Van Pelt ya ha llenado dos cajas con mis cosas. Solo le fantan los archivadores y algunos documentos de la estantería, entre ellos, un fichero en el que tengo todo lo de John el Rojo.

-Grace, deja eso- Van Pelt se gira para mirarme- No quiero llevarme nada de eso conmigo.

-¿Estás bien jefa?

-Sí, es solo que… No quiero llevarme algo que no me sirve para nada.

-De acuerdo, te entiendo. La pizza que ha pedido Wayne, quiero decir, Rigby, está a punto de llegar.- sonrío al pensar en estos dos, ellos sí que han logrado pasar página y volver a estar juntos.- ¿No baja Jane?

-No…No..- contesto, nerviosa- Cuando he llegado al ático, la luz estaba apagada y el no se encontraba allí. Supongo que hoy se habrá ido antes.- ni a mi misma me convence la respuesta, pero parece que Grace se conforma.- ¿Preparamos las cosas para la pizza?

-Sí, claro jefa.

'Ya no seré vuestra jefa nunca más, Grace'. Pienso para mí misma, amargamente.

Estamos todos hambrientos cuando llega la pizza, se nota. Aunque sigue ardiendo la comemos a bocados, sin importarnos que queme.

-La hemos pedido con extra de pepperoni, como a ti te gusta jefa.- me dice Rigby, entre bocado y bocado.

-Muchas gracias chicos.- y entonces digo algo que hace que todos dejen de darle bocados a la pizza y me miren.- Os voy a echar mucho de menos.

Entonces, todos me sonríen y una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla. Mierda, no me lo esperaba, no quería llorar.

….

**¿Qué tal? ¿Ha estado a la altura? Tengo grandes ideas para esta historia, creo que os gustará a todos. Como habréis imaginado, esta historia se centra mucho más en Lisbon, pero por supuesto no dejaré de lado mucho tiempo ni a la brigada ni a John el Rojo ni a Jane. Dejadme todos los comentarios y sugerencias que queráis, os las agradeceré. Si veo que os gusta, subiré el siguiente cap. La semana que viene. ¡Muchas gracias por leerlo y un beso! **


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Aquí os dejo con el segundo capítulo! No sabía muy bien cómo iba a quedar el segundo capítulo, pero vuestros comentarios me han animado a seguir. En este capítulo expongo un caso en el que trabaja el nuevo equipo de Lisbon. Creo que os gustará, especialmente el final porque vais a ver el rumbo que va a tomar un poco la historia. Espero que os guste ;)**

-Vamos Teresa, que comience la acción.

Oigo la voz de Richard Medi, mi jefe, con su acento marroquí desde el otro lado del pinganillo que llevo en el oído. Estamos en Los Ángeles, en un nuevo caso. Tengo delante al agente del FBI al que estamos investigando. Nos llegó a nuestra oficina una denuncia por parte de sus subordinados acusándole de aceptar sobornos de peces gordos a cambio de que algunas acciones que habían cometido, totalmente ilegales, por supuesto, no aparecieran en sus historiales y no llegaran a juzgarse. Desde multas por conducir bajo los efectos del alcohol hasta sospechosos de un asesinato. Según sus trabajadores ha llegado hasta a cerrar un caso de homicidio sin encontrar al asesino porque un millonario hizo un 'trato' con él. Al no haber estado nunca antes en Los Ángeles, me propusieron hacer de cebo en este caso. Los cebos somos los que tratamos de hacer hablar al objetivo, en este caso el agente especial Michael McOwell, hasta que se descubran a sí mismos y el delito que están cometiendo, en este caso la corrupción. Es lo prácticamente lo mismo que hacía antes en la brigada, pero el añadido ahora es que no trato de hacer confesar a un sospechoso cualquiera, sino a un agente de la ley, y que tengo que actuar. Sí actuar. Puede que parezca una estupidez hacerte pasar por la señora Richards, una millonaria sospechosa de haber matado a su criada por haberla pillado robando una de tus carísimas joyas de más de setenta mil dólares, como es mi caso ahora, pero resulta hasta divertido. Por eso Medi me quería para este trabajo, he estado trabajando desde hace años con todo tipo de delincuentes, desde narcotraficantes de la calle hasta millonarios, y eso me serviría para casos como estos, en los que tendría que simular ser uno de ellos.

Es mi primer caso como cebo principal y no me está yendo nada mal. Hemos comenzado con el caso esta misma mañana, simulando una escena de un crimen en una casa enorme de la cual el agente que tengo delante solo ha visto fotos. Ahora ya es más de medio día y me han traído a la oficina para que me 'interrogara' el oficial que tengo delante.

Bueno, continuemos con el show.

-Vamos, Michael- le digo.

-Llámeme señor McOwell, por favor señora Richards.- se limita a decirme. Este agente es un mezquino que no pone interés en su trabajo, por simplemente tener un alto cargo en el FBI de Los Ángeles se cree que su trabajo está hecho. Su jefe le está viendo al otro lado del cristal polarizado de la sala. Está al tanto de la operación. A pesar de esto, también grabamos a McOwell para que pueda ser juzgado y no solo suspendido.

-Vamos, Michael.- repito. He tratado con millonarios que piensan que por el simple hecho de tener dinero son más poderosos e importantes que tú y que pueden hacer los que les plazca, asique, este es mi comportamiento ahora, le muestro el poder que tiene un millonario desobedeciéndole- Mi criada es… Perdón, era una inmigrante sudamericana. De México, creo, que no tenía familia. Nadie la echará de menos, no perdamos el tiempo en esto.

-Señora Richards, yo solo me limito a hacer mi trabajo.- me responde, sin levantar la mirada del informe de la escena del crimen.

No sé cómo este tío ha llegado a oficial. Tiene cuarenta y cinco años, se supone que unos veinte trabajando para el FBI, y no tiene idea siquiera de interrogar. Prácticamente le he insinuado que fui yo, con esa indiferencia ante la muerte de un ser humano, y se limita a decirme que es su trabajo, no trata de sacarme una confesión o algo parecido. ¿Qué más pruebas contra mí que el hecho de que haya muerto en mi supuesta casa, asesinada con uno de mis cuchillos de cocina y cuando la víctima tenía uno de mis collares valiosísimos en la mano? Cualquiera hubiera atado cabos.

-¿Conoce usted a alguien que tuviera motivos para matar a la señorita García?-Me pregunta, levantando por fin la mirada del informe.

-No… No solía salir de casa. No tengo ni idea de quién lo ha hecho, pero se lo merecía si iba robándoles joyas valiosas a mujeres como yo.- le digo, apoyando el codo izquierdo en el respaldo de la silla y mirándome las uñas postizas de la mano derecha que me han hecho ponerme esta mañana.

-Deja de pavonearte Teresa.- de dice Medi a través del pinganillo- Estás sobreactuando. Se paciente y sigue el guión. Acabará cantando.

En ese momento entra uno de los chicos que trabaja para McOwell y que se ha compinchado con nosotros para tratar de acabar con la injusticia que está viviendo su oficina. Este chico le entrega a McOwell un documento que dice que en el arma homicida tenia una de mis huellas.

-Gracias Max.- Le dice al chico, que no le responde, solo asiente resignado, pone los ojos en blanco y sale de la sala. Su reacción es normal, porque si a este capullo le importaran sus trabajadores, sabría que no se llama Max, sino que su nombre es Peter. Cada vez me cae peor. Empieza a leer el informe frunciendo el ceño.

-Según esto señora Richards, una de sus huellas estaba en la hoja del chuchillo que mató a su criada.- dice sonriendo. Se ha encontrado una vez más el trabajo hecho y sonríe porque hoy podrá irse antes al bar con sus colegas a tomarse unas cervezas, el muy cabrón.

-¿¡Qué!? Oh, no. Tiene que haber algún error Michael.

- No señora Richards, este informe es totalmente claro. ¿Hay algo que quiera contarme?- por fin pone interés en su trabajo.

Vale, es ahora cuando tengo que mostrar la debilidad de una idiota millonaria que se ve atrapada y que no podrá salir de esta, que la han pillado y que irá a la cárcel. Primero bajo la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo, me tapo la cara con las manos y empiezo a fingir sollozos agudos. Las lágrimas empiezan a acumulárseme en los ojos gracias a las gotas de Vicks Vaporub que me he echado antes en las manos.

-¡No fue mi culpa Michel! Fue un impulso. La pillé robándome algo que mi marido George me regaló por nuestro aniversario. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Quién cuidará hora de nuestros tres hijos? George siempre está fuera por negocios. ¿Qué será ahora de mis pequeños, Michael?- Digo, aparentando una mujer totalmente desconsolada.

-Un momento, ¿su marido es George Richards?- me pregunta incrédulo, acercándome una caja de pañuelos.

-Sí, ¿Lo conoce?- digo, cogiendo uno y secándome las lágrimas de las mejillas

Claro que lo conoce, esta mañana ha leído un periódico falso que hemos elaborado en nuestro equipo que dedicaba un artículo entero a alabar al supuesto señor Richards por el éxito de sus negocios internacionales. Ese artículo también decía que George Richards estaba incluído entre los 100 hombres más ricos de América, según la revista Forbes.

Yo, por mi parte, espero a que muerda el anzuelo con más sollozos y lágrimas. McOwell mira a su alrededor, aparentando que no quiere que nadie más escuche lo que me va a decir, después se inclina sobre la mesa y empieza a hablarme en voz algo más baja, pero no lo bastante como para que nuestros micros no lo capten.

-Tranquila señora Richards, creo que si hablo con su marido, él y yo llegaremos a un acuerdo.

-¿Cómo que a un acuerdo? ¿Podré llamar a un abogado o algo así?- le digo simulando incomprensión.

-No, no señora Richards. Algo que tiene que ver más con lo… económico.

-Vale Teresa, último toque y es nuestro.- me dice Medi por el pinganillo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Dinero?

-Sí, se podría decir que si su marido y yo llegamos a un trato económico, podríamos cerrar el caso sin más, al fin y al cabo, tanto usted como yo sabemos que es una pérdida de tiempo.

-Pero. ¿Eso es legal, Michel?

-No, pero nadie puede por qué enterarse. Al fin y al cabo ambos salimos ganando con ello.

-Es nuestro Teresa, vamos a entrar.

-¿Y si lo denuncio a sus superiores?- le digo, jugando un poco con él, aunque no estaba en el guión.

-Sería la palabra de un oficial del FBi contra la de una sospechosa de asesinato.

-Y contra la nuestra, capullo.- dice mi jefe Medi, entrando a la sala acompañado por el superior de McOwell, el cual no acaba de procesar lo que está ocurriendo.

-Vas a pasar un buen tiempo a la sombra Michael.-le dice

Cuando miro a Michael tiene la misma expresión que un niño cuando lo pillan robando del tarro de las galletas, con una mordisqueada en la mano y con toda la boca llena de migas, llorando y diciendoque no ha sido él. Medi se me acerca y me estrecha la mano.

-Buena actuación Teresa, tengo que felicitarte.

-Gracias jefe.- le digo sonriendo

-Venga anda, límpiate esas lágrimas de cocodrilo y volvamos con los chicos.

Le obedezco y me levanto de la silla, intentando mantener el equilibrio en los tacones de multimillonaria en los que me he tenido que subir. Le decico una última mirada a McOwell antes de salir de la sala. Se está frotando las sienes con los dedos pulgar e índice de una mano mientras su superior le dice que está suspendido por un tiempo indefinido, que le entregue el arma, la placa y todo eso. Lo típico.

Y este es nuestro trabajo, recibimos denuncias de este tipo de acciones ilegales a nuestra oficina. Esas denuncias las suelen elaborar miembros de equipos que se sienten impotentes al no poder hacer nada ante dichas acciones corruptas de sus superiores. Es entonces cuando hacemos una investigación durante varias semanas a esa persona, investigamos todos sus movimientos, acciones y vida personal y elaboramos un plan en el cual participamos una o dos personas del equipo como cebo. Esta vez ha sido la primera que me ha tocado de cebo principal, es decir, hasta antes había hecho de cebo de apoyo actuando como sospechosa número dos o como familiar de la víctima cuando los tipos a los que investigábamos eran más listos e inteligentes que McOwell. Este caso ha sido más fácil y rápido. Ahora mismo estamos en Los Ángeles pero hemos llegado a estar en Nueva Jersey, Atlanta e incluso Washington. Es una locura, llevo sólo seis meses en este equipo y ya me he recorrido medio país.

Cuando entramos en la oficina que los agentes de McOwen nos han prestado para establecer nuestra centralita, la primera que me recibe es Cathy con un abrazo.

-¡Muy bien mi niña! Tu primer caso como cebo principal y consigues una buena confesión.

Cathy es quien me ha disfrazado de millonaria. Tiene el mismo acento marroquí de Medi. Es un poco más bajita que yo, con el pelo corto y negro y tiene un tono de piel algo más oscuro que el mío. Yo para ella soy como la hija que siempre quiso tener, aunque resulta irónico porque solo nos llevamos unos tres años. Yo a ella la considero más bien como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve. Cathy es una gran mujer, muy profesional en su trabajo y con un sentido del humor que me encanta y que según ella gusta a pocos. No es que haya tenido grandes amistades en mi vida, pero entre cathy y yo se ha creado un vinculo extraño en los últimos meses que me hace considerarla como una de esas amigas que se cuentan con los dedos de una mano, de esas en las que confías plenamente.

-No le digas eso anda, que se va a acabar creyendo que lo hace bien.

Es Donald, un chico rubito guaperas que no pasa los veinticinco. Es el único americano a parte de mí que hay en el equipo. Donald es el pequeño genio del grupo, el que se encarga de conseguir la mayor información posible de los casos y el que participa mayormente en la elaboración de los planes de los casos. Este chico llegará lejos.

-Lo has hecho muy bien Teresita.- me dice con una sonrisa.

-No me llames así, capullo.- sabe la rabia que me da que me llame así. Hay ocasiones en las que parece que hemos vuelto al colegio.

-¡Uy! Cuidado que gata saca uñas.

Es Bogda, con su acento polaco. A pesar de llevar cinco años en América no domina plenamente el inglés. Se suele dejar por el camino un par de preposiciones y determinantes a la hora de hablar. En cuando a Bogda, es más alta que yo, es una mujer grandullona blanca de piel, de ojos claros y con el pelo algo más largo y de color caramelo. Ella es una hacker capaz de acceder a cualquier ordenador y sacar cualquier documento simplemente sentándose ante el ordenador y escribiendo códigos durante horas.

-Lo has hecho muy bien Teresa.

-Gracias Bogda.

-Bueno chicos, tenemos que recoger todo esto y empezar a hacer el papeleo ya si queremos llegar hoy a casa y dormir en nuestras camas esta noche. Ve y quítate esa ropa de millonaria, anda.

Richard Medi, por su parte, es al que yo considero mi jefe y siempre lo llamo así. El siempre se suele decir que no lo llame así, que hay muchos por encima de él como para que yo lo llame jefe a él. Desistió en tratar de que lo llamara por su nombre cuando yo ya llevaba tres meses con ellos y lo seguía llamando así. Medi es un tipo alto, delgaducho, con gafas, pelo corto y negro y con un tono de piel igualito al de Cathy. Es el único del equipo que está casado y tiene hijos. Tiene un niño de seis años clavadito a él y una niña preciosa de ojos azules de algo más de año y medio. Los ha traído en varias ocasiones a la oficina.

Es lo que me gusta de este trabajo, nos dirigimos los unos a los otros con total confianza, aunque siempre desde la profesionalidad y el respeto. No nos llamamos por nuestros apellidos, si no por nuestros nombres de pila. Medi nos dice que de ese mono se establece un compañerismo que nos hace trabajar a todos más unidos. Y le tengo que dar la razón, pues cuando estaba en la brigada te costaba confiar incluso en aquellos que trabajaban para ti (ejem).

Aunque suene demasiado profundo para mi, este trabajo me ha hecho crecer como persona. He visto lo que verdaderamente es la confianza y el compañerismo. Nos tratamos a todos como iguales porque nuestra mayor preocupación no es ascender, si no hacer bien nuestro trabajo para tratar de conseguir un sistema policial más justo. No es que me arrepienta de los años que pasé en el CBI, ni mucho menos, pero por primera vez siento que lo que hago sirve de algo y vale la pena.

Ya hemos recogido todo y acabado todo el papeleo cuando ponemos rumbo a Sacramento por carretera. Medi y Bogda se turnan para conducir. Yo me había ofrecido también voluntaria pero me han dado tregua por haber hecho de cebo esta vez y me dejan dormir en la parte de atrás un par de horas. Mis horas de sueño también han mejorado. Cuando estaba en la brigada no podía conciliar el sueño más de cinco horas, sobrevivía a base de cafeína. Ahora se podría decir que duermo como un bebé. Me recuesto en la parte de atrás de la camioneta y consigo conciliar el sueño en escasos minutos.

-Chicos, ya hemos llegado a Sacramento.- la voz de Medi nos despierta. Miro por la ventana y veo a lo lejos los altos edificios del centro de Sacramento, nos hemos pasado semana y media fuera de casa. No serán más de las cuatro y media de la mañana ahora mismo.

-¡Qué bien he dormido!- dice Cathy desperezándose, estirando los brazos y las piernas el espacio que la camioneta le permite.

-Sabemos que has dormido bien Cathy. Has roncado como cerda.- le dice Bogda, con la intención de hacerla enfadar, como siempre.

-No mientas, capulla.

-No miente, Cathy. Yo estaba a tu lado y no he podido pegar ojo.- le dice Donald, siguiéndole el juego a Bogda. Ambos se echan a reír.

-Sois unos hijos de puta cabrones.- dice Cathy echándose a reír. Yo la sigo, me hace mucha gracia la forma que tienen de actuar y hacerse rabiar entre ellos.

-Venga chicos parad ya. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿En un instituto a caso?- Medi siempre trata de hacer de jefe y poner orden en situaciones como esta. Cuando me dormí conducía Bogda, pero se ve que en algún momento han parado y se han cambiado porque es Medi quien está ahora al volante.- Chicos, os iré dejando en vuestras casas. Descansad y esta tarde nos vemos en la oficina, que hay que acabar el papeleo allí. Os iré llamando a partir de las cinco.

-Wow Richard, nos das doce horas de tregua. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te habrá entrado fiebre?- le dice irónica Cathy a Medi, volviéndose a mí y guiñándome un ojo.

-Tú por capulla vas a estar allí a las doce.- le responde Medi. Todos los demás nos echamos a reír otra vez.

-Touché.- dice Cathy volviéndose riendo mirando por la ventanilla.

-Teresa, la primera parada es tu casa.

En ese momento está a tres manzanas de mi barrio. Me mudé hace seis meses, después de que John el Rojo me enviara un paquete con la foto de mis hermanos que tenía en el salón de mi casa. Al principio me cambié simplemente la cerradura, pero me supo a poco y me acabé mudando a la otra punta de Sacramento, aunque sé que no es suficiente. Sea quien sea John el Rojo sabrá donde vivo. Medi empieza a reducir la velocidad cuando estamos llegando a mi casa. Es un bloque de pisos dúplex de cinco plantas, yo vivo en la tercera.

-Bogda, bájale a Teresa sus cosas del maletero, anda.- le dice Medi. Esta le obedece, baja y se dirige a la parte de atrás del coche. Yo me limito a tratar de salir de la camioneta cuando Cathy tira de mí hacia ella y me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Que duermas bien, cariño.

-Gracias Cathy. Os veo esta tarde a todos en la oficina.

-Hasta luego Teresa.- me dice Medi

-Adiós Teresita.- me dice Donald, quien fulmino con la mirada sonriéndole antes de salir.

Bogda está fuera esperándome con mi maleta y con mi bolsa. Me mira muy seria y yo sé la razón.

-Te he metido lo que me pediste en parte de atrás de bolsa.

-Muchas gracias Bogda, te lo agradezco de verdad. ¿Te ha costado mucho conseguirlo?

- No. Todo ello me llevo solo un par de horas.- dice restándole importancia. Bogda estaba, según ella, en deuda conmigo desde un caso en Florida que se complicó y acabó en tiroteo dentro de la oficina de la policía. El agente que investigábamos entró en shock cuando lo pillamos y empezó a pegar tiros dentro de la oficina. Fue ahí cuando yo cubrí a Bogda, que no tiene ni idea de disparar ni apuntar, y según ella le salvé la vida, aunque no tiene mayor importancia.

-No se lo digas al jefe, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿A Medi? Tranquila, si descubre que he sacado información de ordenadores de tu antigua brigada sin permiso suyo, él corta cuello a ti y a mí.

-Muchas gracias Bogda, te debo una.- le digo dándole un abrazo rápido.

-Me la apunto Teresa.

-Que descanses Bogda.- dicho esto me dirijo hacia la puerta del edificio despidiéndome otra vez de los chicos con la mano.

Entro en el ascensor y le doy al botón que me lleva a la tercera planta. Decidí pedirle a Bogda que entrara a los ordenadores de la brigada cuando me enteré que tres de los hombres que aparecían en la lista de Jane habían sido asesinados. Por lo que sé han muerto Brett Stiles, Brett Partridge y el Sheriff Thomas McAlester, lo que no sé son las razones. Sé que soy una idiota por volver a esto, pero me siento involucrada de alguna manera, al fin y al cabo he estado malgastando una década de mi vida tratando de meter a ese asesino entre rejas. Lo que también me llevó a hacer esto es la sospecha de que Jane haya tenido algo que ver con sus muertes. La Lisbon de hace seis meses negaría totalmente esa relación, defendiendo completamente a Jane, pero pensándolo fríamente, si uno de esos siete hombres asesinó a tu familia, no te pensarías dos veces lo de hacerlo tú mismo en lugar de esperar que la justicia actúe. Como predije, John el Rojo sigue jugando con Jane. En seis meses no se ha dado ningún caso suyo de asesinato, cosa que seguro habrá puesto de los nervios a Jane, porque Lorelei le dijo todo lo contrario en el vídeo.

Estoy ya frente a mi apartamento cuando saco las llaves, abro la puerta y entro. Todo está tal y como lo dejé, lo que resulta un alivio para mí. Miro la foto de mis hermanos que tengo en la estantería de la entrada. Debería llamarles, hace dos semanas que no les llamo para asegurarme de que están bien. Cuando Jonh el Rojo me envió el paquete para que abandonara la brigada, lo primero que hice al irme fue telefonear a mis hermanos, a pesar de que era muy tarde, para asegurarme de que estaban bien. Les pedí a Cho, Rigby y Van Pelt un último favor antes de irme de la brigada, que les pusieran vigilancia y protección durante al menos un mes para asegurarme de que nadie se acercara a ellos, luego me enteré de que no sería necesario. Llamé a Tom y le conté lo ocurrido, me dijo que no me preocupara, que estaría bien, que ni él ni mi sobrina estaban en Sacramento, si no que se habían mudado durante un par de meses a Seattle porque Tom había encontrado un trabajo temporal allí. A mis demás hermanos no les hizo mucha gracia, pero gracias a que los llamé me enteré de que no estaban en California, todos se habían acabado mudando a otros estados por trabajo o por familia. A pesar de que gracias a eso estaban fuera del alcance de John el Rojo, no me tranquilicé. Ese psicópata es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Dejo mi maleta y mi bolsa en la entrada y voy directa al ordenador del despacho. Enchufo el disco duro portátil que me ha dado Bogda con todo lo de la brigada y me `pongo a investigar.

Son las cinco de la tarde cuando recibo una llamada de Medi, tal y como aseguró que haría.

-Teresa, soy Medi. Ven ya a las oficinas, tenemos nuevo caso.

-¿Ya? Pero si acabamos de llegar de Los Ángeles.

-¿Nunca has oído eso de que la justicia nunca descansa?

-Si jefe, voy enseguida para allá.

-Venga, este caso puede que te interese.- Y dicho esto me cuelga dando la conversación por terminada. ¿Cómo que puede que me interese? En fin, de Medi nunca puedes sacar nada en claro.

He estado durante toda la mañana investigando los datos del disco duro. Me he centrado únicamente en mi antiguo equipo, en el disco duro Bogda ha puesto tantas cosas que si tuviera que leerlas todas tardaría semanas. Por lo que he leído, Jane dimitió de su puesto de asesor en la brigada dos meses después de que John el Rojo le hiciera llegar el DVD. En esos dos meses, y hasta hoy mismo, John el Rojo no ha vuelto a matar, lo que me pone los pelos de punta. En cuanto a mi antiguo equipo, Kirkland hizo caso a lo que le pedía en mi carta de dimisión y dejó al equipo como estaba, con Cho al mando. Al irse Jane y quedarse solos los tres, contrataron a una chica que acababa de terminar sus estudios en la Universidad de Boston, una chica llamada Alicia Grimes. Por lo que he visto les va muy bien resolviendo casos, cosa que me alegra. En cuanto a Jane, a parte de su dimisión, no aparece ningún dato más suyo en los archivos, ni siquiera en los datos de las muertes de los tres hombres de su lista, los cuales parecen no hacer sido asesinados. Por lo que he leído, Stiles murió por causas naturales, el Sheriff en un tiroteo a las afueras de Sacremento y Partridge en un accidente de coche. Todo esto es demasiado raro y confuso, han muerto tres de los hombres que están en la lista de Jane por razones aparentemente normales. Conduzco hacia las oficinas del FBI mientras le doy vueltas a todo esto.

Para cuando llego a nuestra planta, todos están ya en la sala de reuniones, sentados a lo largo de la mesa mirando hacia el proyector en el cual David, un británico encargado de estudiar primero los casos para después asignárnoslos, nos va a hacer una presentación del nuevo caso.

-¡Ey! Hola Teresa, me he enterado de que conseguiste que el objetivo se descubriera haciendo tu de cebo por primera vez. Tengo que felicitarte.

-Gracias David.- le digo sonriendo.

-Bueno, siéntate, vamos a comenzar ahora que has llegado.

Le obedezco y me siento entre Cathy, que me guiña un ojo y me sonríe a modo de saludo, y Medi. Entonces David comienza con su discurso pasando la primera diapositiva, la cual me deja sin aire en los pulmones, pues es la famosa marca roja del mayor asesino en serie que ha conocido Sacramento. Parece que Medi tenía razón al decir que este caso me iba a resultar interesante.

**¡Alaaaa! ¿Cómo ha cambiado el carácter de Lisbon no? Parece que se ha vuelto más sociable y amigable, aunque no ha podido a olvidar a John el Rojo ¿quién podría? Como adelanto os diré que en el próximo van a tener que investigar al CBI ¿Creéis que le hará mucha gracia? Por último, y como habéis visto, no he abandonado a Jane, Cho, Rigby y Van Pelt, aparecerán en el próximo capítulo. Todos vuestros comentarios son bien recibidos. ¡Un beso! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Y aquí está el tercero! Creo que a partir de este todo os va a resultar algo más interesante. ¡Espero que os guste!**

Trato de que el aire vuelva a mis pulmones mientras escucho como David expone el nuevo caso.

-Todos hemos oído hablar alguna vez del mayor asesino en serie que ha conocido nunca Sacramento, John el Rojo.-conforme David va diciendo esto va pasando diapositivas con fotos del escenario del crimen que tienen su famosa marca roja, lo que me pone los pelos de punta, aun más si cabe.-Su primera víctima registrada fue hace unos doce años, a quien mató sin ningún motivo aparente. Cuando cometió un asesinato con razón aparente fue hace unos diez años, cuando asesinó a la mujer y a la hija de un vidente que apareció en televisión, Patrick Jane. El señor Jane definió a John el Rojo como un patético asesino más que solo buscaba llamar la atención de los medios al asesinar de una forma tan macabra. Urgencias recibió una llamada del señor jane a las dos de la mañana de esa misma noche por parte del señor Jane denunciando que había encontrado el cuerpo de su mujer y su hija sin vida al llegar a casa. Investigaciones posteriores, y como todos suponemos, apuntaron a que el autor del crimen fue John el Rojo. Después de esto, el señor Jane dejó su oficio anterior de 'timador', como muchos califican, para colaborar con la brigada de Sacramento, en tu equipo de hecho, Teresa.- me limito a asentir mientras mis pulmones parecen acordarse de nuevo de respirar- Bueno, dejando de lado al señor Jane, cabe destacar que desde que John el Rojo comenzó su matanza, la brigada que lleva su caso no ha encontrado ninguna pista útil para tratar de dar con su identidad. Y es precisamente este hecho, de la escasez de pruebas caso tras caso, de donde ha surgido la sospecha en este departamento de investigación del FBI de que este asesino debe tener algún tipo de topo ahí dentro. La pregunta es, ¿quién de todos los agentes de la brigada puede estar ayudándoles? Lo más lógico sería pensar que es alguien del mismo equipo que investiga su caso quien puede estar deshaciéndose de pruebas o manipulando las mismas para que nunca hasta la fecha se haya dado con él. Por eso, este caso se centrará principalmente en la investigación de los agentes Kimball Cho, Wayne Rigby y Grace Van Pelt. ¿Será alguno de ellos el posible topo de John el Rojo en la brigada? Puede que este caso os lleve más tiempo del que estáis acostumbrados, pues su complejidad es mucho mayor, ya que no se centra en una sola persona sospechosa. En este caso tendréis que investigar a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la Brigada de Investigación Criminal de Sacramento, centrándoos al principio en la sospecha de los tres agentes del principio que….

No soy capaz de seguir el discurso de David. ¿Cómo que mi antigua brigada es sospechosa de tener a un agente que sea topo de John el Rojo? ¿Y cómo que los principales sospechosos de ello son los chicos de mi antiguo equipo? ¿Significa esto que voy a tener que investigar a mis antiguos compañeros como si fueran unos delincuentes, cosa que, por supuesto, no son? Sé la respuesta y no me gusta nada. Este caso no me gusta nada. Entonces, si mi antiguo equipo es sospechoso de estar trabajando con John el Rojo, ¿por qué no soy sospechosa yo también? Al fin y al cabo estuve en la brigada y ellos trabajaban para mí, la lógica dice que yo también debería ser sospechosa.

Mi cara debe de ser un poema, ya que Cathy alarga su mano hasta la mía y me pregunta con la mirada si estoy bien. Yo asiento a modo de respuesta, aunque ella me conoce lo suficiente como para saber que no es así, además de que debe de haber notado cómo me templaban las manos.

David debe de haber acabado de exponer el caso, ya que Medi se levanta y ocupa su lugar para asignarnos a cada uno el trabajo que tendremos que realizar en el caso.

-Vale, chicos, voy a deciros cómo actuaremos esta vez. Esta vez el cebo será Bogda.- Vaya, Bogda de cebo. Por lo que sé ella no hace de cebo desde mucho antes de que llegara yo, ella se limita a estar en la oficina con sus ordenadores. La ilusión de hacer de cebo se refleja con una sonrisa en su redonda cara- Tú, Bogda, aprovecharás la baja de la agente Grace Van Pelt para ocupar su puesto como el pilar informático del equipo de la brigada. De este modo, podemos permanecer más tiempo dentro y tú podrás trabajar desde la misma brigada.

¿Grace de baja?¿Que le habrá ocurrido?¿Estará bien? Es lógico que hayan elegido a Bogda para hacer el trabajo de Grace, al fin y al cabo ambas se dedican prácticamente a lo mismo. Resuelven casos estando sentadas durante horas delante de un ordenador. De todas formas la noticia de que Grace está de baja no me gusta nada.

-Los demás, Cathy, Donald, Teresa y yo, trabajaremos desde la oficina. Primero nos dedicaremos a investigar a estos tres sospechosos y para ello necesito que tú, Bogda,- dice dirigiendo su mirada a ella- saque todo lo que puedas de sus ordenadores de la brigada, con toda la discreción posible que puedas, como siempre.

Bogda me mira de reojo con una media sonrisa. Con el favor que le pedí hace una semana le he ahorrado un par de horas de trabajo.

-Y como todos sabemos que no todo se encuentra en los ordenadores siempre,-continúa Medi- necesito que tú, Teresa, me redactes un informe con todos los datos personales de los tres principales sospechosos para así tener una base mejor, ya que trabajaste con ellos en la brigada…

¿Cómo? Si la idea de investigar a mi antigua brigada me gusta poco, la de investigar y dar datos personales de mi antiguos compañeros, que están siendo tratados como unos delincuentes me gusta mucho menos. Este caso me supera.

-Jefe, con tu permiso, valoro vuestro trabajo, pero creo que os estáis equivocando con el objetivo. He trabajado durante años con ellos, sé como son y es imposible que alguno de ellos colabore con John el Rojo.

-Teresa, sabe lo que digo siempre, no te puedes fiar de nadie, ni de ti mismo. Sé que has trabajado con ellos y que crees conocerles. El problema es precisamente ese, no sabemos el grado de su inocencia a ciencia cierta, ni siquiera tú.

-No, jefe. Créeme, no es el objetivo correcto. Algunos han llegado a arriesgar su propia vida en el caso de John el Rojo. Es, es…- no encuentro ningún argumento que vaya a conseguir hacer cambiar de opinión a Medi, le conozco, asique me rindo- No es posible. No creo que pueda trabajar de forma objetiva en este caso, jefe…

-Eres la agente probablemente que mayor relevancia tiene en este caso. Tú has estado en esa brigada, sabes cómo funciona, trabajaste allí durante años. Te contraté y metí en este caso porque vi en ti mucho potencial y profesionalidad, no porque seas una blanda, Lisbon. Este es nuestro trabajo, tú trabajo, asique no digas tonterías.

Sé que la he fastidiado en el momento en el que Medi me ha llamado por mi apellido y no se ha referido a mí por mi nombre de pila, como solemos hacer. Sé también que ha dado el tema por zanjado y que no habrá excusa que le valga, no vale la pena discutir más con él, no va a cambiar de opinión. Voy a tener que participar en este caso sí o sí, pero, de repente, una última pregunta pasa por mi mente.

-Una última cosa Medi.- Al llamarlo Medi y no Jefe como suele hacer he llamado su atención, alza la cabeza esperando mi pregunta- ¿Quién nos ha encargado este caso? En ocasiones normales suele ser alguien de dentro pero en este caso no, ¿verdad?

-De hecho es alguien que, aunque trabaja con nosotros en el FBI también participa mucho en la brigada. Se trata del agente especial Bob Kirkland, lo conoces, supongo.

-Sí, por supuesto.

Claro que lo conozco, cuando teníamos cualquier caso de John el Rojo o cuando Jane empezaba a actuar de una manera que no debería en cualquier otro caso, Kirkland se metía y era como un grano el trasero. De todas formas, hay una cosa que no me cuadra. Kirkland estaba en la lista de sospechosos de Jane, asique no es lógico que él esté tratando de dar con el topo de John el Rojo y con John el Rojo mismo cuando se supone que es él.

-Bueno chicos, manos a la obra. Tratemos de avanzar en lo que queda de tarde. Es viernes y todos queremos irnos a nuestra casa temprano.

No hace falta que Medi diga más, todos recogemos nuestras cosas y salimos de la sala de reuniones rumbo a nuestra oficina siguiendo el pasillo de paredes claras enmoquetado en gris. Nuestra oficina se encuentra al final del mismo y no es demasiado pequeña. Es lo justo y necesario que necesitamos para trabajar. Se trata de una habitación algo más grande que la oficina que teníamos mi equipo y yo en el CBI. Está compuesta por nuestras cinco mesas de trabajo, una gran pizarra y una mesa más grande que se lleva de informes cuando estamos en mitad de un caso. Todos tomamos asiento en nuestras mesas y nos ponemos a trabajar. Medi, Donald y Cathy elaboran el perfil que Bogda utilizará cuando se metra con otra identidad a trabajar en la brigada mientras yo trato que todo esto no me afecte mucho más. Siento que redactando este informe que Medi me ha encargado con datos de su vida personal les estoy fallando, faltando a su confianza, cosa que, por supuesto, estoy haciendo.

Son las diez de la noche cuando Medi nos dice que podemos irnos a casa. Todos empezamos a recoger y a apagar nuestros ordenadores abandonando la oficina. Cathy me espera en la puerta para bajar juntas al aparcamiento como siempre hacemos. Estamos ya en el ascensor, sumidas en nuestro silencio, cuando Cathy me pregunta:

-¿Cómo estas cariño? Parece que este caso te está pasando factura, no tienes buena cara

Suelto un suspiro mientras me froto los ojos con los dedos y le digo:

-Lo hace, Cathy. No sé, resulta muy duro investigar a tus antiguos compañeros, a quienes conoces de haces años y les acusan de estar trabajando para un asesino es serie…

-Oh, cariño…- dice mientras me rodea con sus brazos y me estruja contra ella- Este caso te va a resultar muy duro, Teresa. Pero no te preocupes, como dices tú les conoces y sabes que ellos no pueden estar colaborando con John el Rojo. Seguro que Medi se está equivocando al hacernos investigar a tus chicos, pero lo dejaremos en cuanto se dé cuenta de que no tienen nada que ver con el caso.

-Gracias Cathy.-digo separándome de ella- Te lo agradezco, de verdad.

-Necesitas desconectar un poco, no hemos parado de trabajar en tres semanas.

-Tienes razón…

-¡Ey!-exclama Cathy, como si acabara de encontrar la solución a todos los males del mundo- Tenia ir planeado ir mañana al centro comercial a comprar un par de cosas. ¿Por qué no te vienes y tenemos un día de chicas?

¿Yo? ¿De compras? No es lo mío. Por no hablar de los días de chicas. Nunca he tenido ninguno, no me va eso de quedar con mi mejor amiga del alma para hacernos las uñas y tomarnos un capuccino descafeinado en un Starbucks después. Aunque, pensándolo, mi armario está escaso de fondos. Con decir que me llevé toda la ropa que tengo que vale la pena en una bolsa de deporté al caso de Los Ángeles lo digo todo.

-Cathy, no me van mucho los días de chicas.

-Vamos, Teresa. No será nada del otro mundo, iremos solo por la mañana. Además seguro que te acabas comprando algún trapillo que valga la pena y que no le vendrá mal a tu armario.

-No sé, Cathy…

-¡Vamos, cariño! Te sentará bien despejarte un poco mirando escaparates. ¡Siempre funciona! A mí por lo menos.

El entusiasmo que pone Cathy es esto es contagioso. ¡Qué demonios! Al menos esto no me matará.

-Vale, Cathy.- veo que una sonrisa aun mayor se dibuja en su rostro, le hace ilusión de vedad que vaya con ella de compras, cosa que no entiendo.- Pero prométeme que nada de peluquerías ni de manicura.

Suelta una risa sonora mientras salimos del ascensor y nos dirigimos a nuestros coches.

-Tranquila, sé que todo eso no te va mucho. Pasaré mañana por tu casa a eso de las nueve de la mañana, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo, Cathy.

-Lo pasaremos bien, te lo prometo. Hasta mañana mi niña.- me dice abrazándome.

-Hasta mañana Cathy.- le digo yo, sonriéndole.

Me meto en el coche dejando mi maletín en el asiento del copiloto y arrancando el coche. ¡Cathy es la bomba! Nadie había conseguido nunca sacarme de mi casa un sábado por la mañana, y mucho menos para ir de compras.

Mientras salgo del aparcamiento mi cabeza vuela al nuevo caso. Investigar al CBI, investigar a mis antiguos compañeros. ¿Y qué le ocurrirá a Van Pelt? Algo muy grave debe de haberle pasado para cogerse la baja. Recuerdo que siempre me resulto difícil que aceptara los días libres que le proponía.

Si Medi supiera donde estoy ahora me mataría. Si supiera que estoy en la brigada sospechosa de colaborar con John el Rojo y a la que debo investigar en nuestro nuevo caso, no dudaría en cortarme la cabeza. No me he dado cuenta de donde estaba hasta que me he visto aparcando mi choche en la brigada. Tengo la necesidad de saber si mis chicos están bien. No hablo con ellos desde la noche que dejé la brigada por el paquete que recibí de John el Rojo, donde amenazaba a mi familia si no dejaba la brigada. Es tarde y desde fuera he visto que su planta sigue con las luces encendidas, asique supongo que siguen en la brigada, trabajando hasta tarde, como siempre han hecho. Les hecho mucho de menos.

Cuando el ascensor para en la tercera planta y sigo el pasillo de la derecha hacia mi antigua oficina, les veo a lo lejos. Veo a Grace de espaldas, lo que no me cuadra para nada, ya que según mi jefe se encuentra de baja. De todas formas me resulta tranquilizador que no le haya pasado nada grave. El primero en darse cuenta de mi presencia es Rigby.

-¿Lisbon?- exclama, sorprendido, lo que hace a Cho y a Van Pelt girarse y entonces lo veo. Grace se acerca a mí con una gran sonrisa y una notable barriga con ella. ¡Por eso está de baja! Grace va a ser mamá.

-¡Lisbon! ¡Qué alegría!- dice Grace, dándome un largo abrazo.

-Llevamos tiempo sin saber de ti. ¿Cómo estás?- me pregunta Rigby, dándome un abrazo más breve que el de Grace.

-Bien, acabo de salir de la oficina. ¿Qué hacéis todavía en la brigada? ¿No tenéis vida?- Digo, riéndome, los demás me siguen.

-Íbamos a quedarnos aquí a cenar una pizza.- me dice Cho, abrazándome también.

-Como en los viejos tiempos. - suspiro- He visto la placa de tu despacho, felicidades por su ascenso, 'Agente Especial Kimball Cho'.

-Gracias.-me dice doblando las comisuras de sus labios hasta sonreír- He tenido una gran maestra.

-Gracias, Cho.-digo sorprendida. Si el abrazo que me ha dado Kimball no me lo esperaba, el cumplido mucho menos. Como cambian las cosas en seis meses…- Y bueno, Grace, a ti también te tengo que felicitar. Enhorabuena.

Mientras me da las gracias, Wayne se le acerca por detrás, rodeándola con el brazo y dándole un breve beso el pelo. Es entonces cuando me percato de las alianzas idénticas que llevan en su dedo anular. ¡Les ha cundido! La verdad es que me lo esperaba. Antes de abandonar la brigada había surgido el rumor de que dirección iba a suprimir la norma que prohibía a los agentes de la brigada tener relaciones sentimentales entre ellos. Lo que no me esperaba era el embarazo. Me alegro mucho por ellos. De una manera y otra, los cuatro hemos conseguido avanzar en estos seis meses.

-¿Has cenado Lisbon?- me pregunta Grace.

-No, la verdad es que no.- su pregunta hace que me percate de que llevo todo el día sin comer y del hambre que tengo.

-¡Quédate a cenar con nosotros!- sugiere.

-¡Sí! Así nos cuentas cosas de tu nuevo trabajo- la sigue Rigby.

-¿Seguro Grace? Tú tienes que cenar por dos, ¿habrá pizza para los cinco?- todos se echan a reír, incluso Cho hace una mueca divertida.

-Tranquila Lisbon, haremos algo para solucionarlo.- dice Van Pelt.

Nos hemos repartido la pizza entre los cuatro, bueno, los cuatro agentes y medio, y mientras se la zampan, yo les cuento de arriba abajo mi último caso en Los Ángeles para que se hagan una idea de a lo que me dedico ahora.

-Asique en tu equipo sois dos americanos, dos marroquíes, un inglés y una polaca…-repasa Rigby, yo asiento mientras le doy un bocado a la pizza- ¡Caray! Hay tantas nacionalidades juntas en vuestro equipo que parecéis un grupo de la ONU.

Casi me atraganto con la pizza al reirme.

-Esa ha sido buena, Rigby.- le digo

-¿Y qué caso tenéis ahora?

La pregunta de Cho hace que deje de masticar. Busco rápidamente una buena respuesta que me libre de decirles que mi nuevo caso consiste en investigarles a ellos, pero entonces paro. Si algo me ha enseñado el trabajar con un tipo como Jane, es que las mentiras no traen nada bueno, te acaban explotando en la cara. Si les cuento el nuevo caso estaré fallando a mi nuevo equipo, pero si les miento a ellos faltaré a su confianza, si no lo he hecho ya bastante con el informe que me ha pedido Medi. Les cuento el nuevo caso con el que me encontrado al llegar esta mañana a las oficinas del FBI, que tenemos que investigar a la brigada y que ellos son los principales sospechosos, pero les intento tranquilizar diciendo que en cuanto mi jefe se de cuenta del error que está cometiendo al centrar la investigación en ellos, les dejarán en paz. Por último les cuento que Bogda empezará a trabajar con ellos en cuanto Grace firme los papeles de la baja y que traten de actuar con naturalidad ante esto.

-Ese cabrón de Kirktand… -masculla Rigby, enfadado- ¿Por qué no deja en paz en la brigada y se va a hacer cosas propias de un poli en lugar de actuar como alguien de asuntos internos?

-Eso es algo que no me cuadra, no tiene sentido que Kirkland esté interesado en pillar al topo de John el Rojo y al propio John el Rojo si su nombre estaba en la lista de Jane.

-¿Su nombre estaba en la lista de Jane?- pregunta Cho, sorprendido. Todos tienen su misma expresión de sorpresa. Supuse que, al dejar yo la brigada, Jane les diría para tratar de pillarlo antes, pero olvidaba que Jane siempre actúa solo, especialmente en esto.

-Sí, estaba en la lista.

-¿Y quién más se encuentra en la lista de Jane?-pregunta Rigby, yo vacilo en responderle. No quiero ponerles en peligro, bastante es que les haya dicho el nombre de Kirkland.- John el Rojo lleva sin actuar seis meses, no creo que pase nada si nos lo dices, Lisbon.

Entonces miro a Grace y a su barriga, no quiero poner en peligro también al pequeño que lleva en su interior.

-Nadie sabrá que nos lo has dicho, Lisbon.-me dice Grace. Entiendo que quiera saber los nombres para así mantenerse alejada de ellos y ponerse tanto a ella como a su pequeño a salvo, pero no es nada seguro. Vacilo un segundo antes de darme cuenta que a este equipo se lo debo todo. Les digo los nombres en el mismo orden en el que Lorelei los recitaba en el vídeo que le entregaron a Jane con la condición de que no los apunten, de que, por supuesto, no se los digan a nadie más y de que no traten de investigarles por su cuenta pinchándoles el teléfono o algo por el estilo, pues les acabarán descubriendo.

-Pero si tres de ellos ya han muerto en este tiempo.- reflexiona Cho.

-Si, Partridge, Stiles y McAlester han muerto, aunque no a manos de John el Rojo.- le sigo. Lo que no les digo es cómo conseguí esa información.

-Entonces, si descartamos a Kirkland de la lista, solo quedan tres nombres en ella.-añade Rigby.

-Lo que menos me preocupa es eso. Como le dije a Jane antes de dejar la brigada, no nos podemos guiar por su lista, al fin y al cabo puede que John el Rojo puede esté jugando con él, como siempre ha hecho.

-¿Crees que Jane ha tenido algo que ver con esas muertes?

-No lo sé, Grace. No sé qué creer a estas alturas, aunque todos sabemos de los que Jane es capaz cuando disparó a aquel tipo en medio de un centro comercial abarrotado de gente para tratar simplemente de despistar a John el Rojo.

-Abandonó la brigada hace meses.-añade Rigby.

-Lo sé, pero, ¿por qué lo hizo?

-Empezó a actuar de una forma muy extraña desde lo que nos contaste del vídeo. Poco después lo dejó. Todos pensamos que se puso de los nervios porque John el Rojo no mataba y sintió que en la brigada lo único que hacía era perder el tiempo y que por eso lo dejó.- de explica Cho.

-Yo también pensé eso, seguro que el que John el Rojo no matara le resultó frustrante, sobre todo cuando creía tenerlo tan cerca.- les digo.

-¿Sabes algo de él, Lisbon?- me pregunta Van Pelt.

-No hablo con él desde que le dije que dejaba la brigada.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, sumidos en nuestros pensamientos, dándole vueltas a algo que no queremos decir en voz alta. Que Jane a acabado de perder la cabeza y que ha decidido tomarse la justicia por su cuenta, acabando uno a uno con todos los nombres de su lista. Entonces veo a Grace bostezar y me percato de que debe de ser ya muy tarde.

-Chicos, debería irme ya.-digo al tiempo que me pongo en pie.

-Todos deberíamos irnos.-dice, también levantándose Rigby- Hay que recoger todo y cerrar antes de que vuelvan los del turno de noche.

-Ven todas las noches que quieras a cenar una pizza con nosotros, Lisbon

-Lo haré Grace. Por cierto ¿sabes si ya si será niño o niña?- le pregunto mirando su barriga.

-Queremos que sea una sorpresa.- me dice Wayne mientras mira a Grace sonriente. La sonrisa de ambos resulta contagiosa.

-Entonces aún no puedo comprarle nada…

-Wow. Lisbon comprando cosas de bebé. Has cambiado, jefa.

-No me llames jefa, Rigby, ya no trabajas para mí.-digo sonriendo ante la ironía de la situación.

-Para nosotros siempre serás nuestra jefa, Lisbon.- me dice Cho. Wayne y Grace asienten. Sonrío melancólica al recordar por todo por lo que hemos pasado juntos. Me odio a mi misma por haber tenido que dejarles por mi gesto de cobardía al abandonar la brigada, pero entonces no se trataba solo de mí, me recuerdo.

-Bueno chicos, nos vemos pronto. Antes de seis meses, lo prometo.

Les abrazo a todos por separado antes de que se despidan de mí ellos también. Entonces me dirijo hacia los ascensores para bajar al aparcamiento, coger mi coche e irme a mi casa para no barajar más la posibilidad de que Medi me acabe cortándome el cuello por esto.

Para cuando cierro la puerta con llave de mi apartamento, los ojos se me caen del sueño. Han sido un día y una semana intensos y debería recuperar un par de horas de sueño. La distribución de mi nuevo piso es prácticamente como el anterior. Al entrar a la izquierda se encuentra el salón y si sigues el pasillo de la izquierda te encuentras con la cocina. El plus que tengo ahora es que en el piso de arriba tengo un despecho, dos habitaciones en lugar de una y dos aseos en lugar de uno, también. Me dirijo al sofá sin encender la luz y me tumbo en él cerrando los ojos.

Estoy cerca de conciliar el sueño cuando me suena el teléfono. Debe de ser Donald, compañero de trabajo y gay declarado. Siempre que sale y encuentra al hombre de su vida, según él, suele llamarnos a Cathy y a mí para contárnoslo. Le doy al botón verde y, sin siquiera abrir los ojos para mirar el número, contesto.

-Aquí Teresa

-Hola Lisbon, ¡cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti!

La voz que me está hablando desde el otro lado de la línea hace que me levante del sofá de un salto, abriendo bruscamente los ojos y poniéndome muy tensa y nerviosa.

-Hola Jane.- digo con un hilo de voz.

-Bueno, dime, ¿qué tal estás?- me dice, con su tono de voz tranquilizador.

-Muy bien.-respondo nerviosa- Iba a irme ya a la cama…

-Vaya, seré breve, entonces. Hace mucho que no nos vemos. ¿Qué te parece si mañana por la noche me paso por tu casa y nos ponemos al día?

-Emmm… ¡Vale! De acuerdo…-digo en un tono, demasiado entusiasta.

-Perfecto, estaré en tu casa por la noche, a eso de las diez.

-Vale, esto… Por cierto, me he mudado, Jane.- digo acordándome, de repente.

-Lo sé, Teresa.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que lo sabes?- Pregunto extrañada.

-Yo lo sé todo.

-Ah bueno, sí, olvidaba que era Patrick Jane con quien estaba hablando.

Ambos reímos al otro lado de la línea.

-Estaré mañana en tu casa a eso de las diez.- me recuerda.

-De acuerdo. Buenas noches Jane.

-Buenas noches Lisbon.

Y ambos colgamos. ¿Qué querrá? Nada bueno, seguro. Hemos estado seis meses sin saber el uno del otro y, de repente quiere ponerse al día, algo oscuro habrá en sus intenciones, como siempre. No sé que tiene este hombre que consiga ponerme tan nerviosa cada vez que hablo con él. Bueno, sí que lo sé, pero siempre he tratado de ocultar ese sentimiento porque sé que es algo imposible. Ese hombre está muy tocado, nunca podría pasar nada entre nosotros, y , por mucho que le quiera, se que entre nosotros nunca habrá nada, el no ve nada más en su futuro a parte de su venganza. Por mucho que me duela, así es. Subo al segundo piso de mi apartamento cuando le doy vueltas a cómo será todo de aquí a un mes, ¿habremos atrapado ya a John el Rojo? ¿Quién lo pillará antes, Jane o mi equipo? No sé si tengo ganas o miedo q que el tiempo pase para saber cómo acabará como esto. Por lo pronto, aparte de ver a Jane, mañana me espera un día de compras con Cathy, un reto mayor aún.

**Bueno, bueno. ¿Demasiada información junta? ¿La habéis digerido? Escribiré y subiré el próximo tan pronto como pueda. Se me avecinan exámenes y no sé cuánto tiempo será ese… Como siempre, agradezco cualquier comentario que me dejéis, me animará a seguir con esta locura. ¡Besos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos! Siento haber tardado tanto. He estado durante prácticamente todo Noviembre con exámenes. De todas formas, he tardado un poco más de lo que esperaba en escribirlo porque quería que quedara lo mejor posible. Tomaos con calma este capítulo, vais a ver a una Teresa de compras y probablemente yéndose de fiesta. ¿Y qué pasa con Jane? Leed y lo veréis. Por cierto, solo un aviso, tened en mente a Erica Flynn, una de las pocas chicas que se ha liado con Jane en la serie.**

-Gracias por ayudarme con el regalo, cariño.-me vuelve a decir, por enésima vez, Cathy.

Llevamos toda la mañana en el centro comercial Reva's, uno de los más grandes de Sacramento. Cathy me sugirió venir ayer con ella para despejarme un poco y, de paso, ayudarla a elegir un regalo de cumpleaños para un amigo suyo llamado Ron. Por lo que me ha contado, va a ser esta noche la primera vez que Cathy vea a Ron desde su vuelta de una misión en la que ha estado durante dos años destinado con el Ejército de los Estados Unidos en Vietnam, asique Cathy está muy ilusionada por la idea de verle. También me ha contado que Ron es un amante de los deportes, especialmente del fútbol americano, así que le he sugerido que le regalara una colección de DVD's de edición limitada de las últimas cinco temporadas de la Super Bowl. A Cathy le ha parecido buena idea y ha seguido mi consejo.

-Es la milésima vez que me dices eso, Cathy. Agradezco el gesto pero, de verdad, con una es suficiente.-le digo, encogiéndome de hombros y restándole importancia.

A pesar de llevar toda la mañana rodeada de zapatos y bolsos que deberían captar mi atención, no he conseguido quitarme de la cabeza lo que me espera esta noche. Voy a ver a Jane, después de seis meses sin hablar con él, y no sé si esperarme lo mejor o lo peor. No sé hasta qué punto habrá cambiado o si seguirá igual. Dudo que haya cambiado de opinión con respecto a su venganza, en la que pretende matar a uno de los mayores asesinos que ha conocido California, John el Rojo. Si en diez años no ha cambiado de parecer, dudo que lo vaya a hacer precisamente ahora. De todas formas, lo que más me llama la atención es el hecho de que quiera verme precisamente ahora, después de la fuerte discusión que mantuvimos en el ático de la brigada hace meses, en la que ni llegamos a despedimos; conozco a Patrick Jane lo suficiente como para saber que sus actos siempre esconden alguna intención, y no precisamente buena. La voz chillona de Cathy corta mis pensamientos.

-¡Oh Dios, Teresa! ¡Mira ese vestido!

Cathy se ha parado frente el escaparate de una tienda llamada 'El armario de Amy', donde hay un vestido verde con toques dorados que llama bastante la atención, por el hecho de ser lo bastante sobrio como para resultar elegante y por tener el corte y los detalles adecuados como para ser atrevido. Es precioso, he de admitirlo. Me acerco más hasta el escaparate hasta estar a la altura de Cathy para contemplarlo mejor. Es de un color verde oscuro muy bonito y algo brillante, ceñido en la parte de arriba y suelto en la parte de abajo, y, en la parte de la cintura, donde lo ceñido pasa a ser más abierto, hay un cinturón hecho a base de pequeñas piedras doradas muy bonito. Es un vestido muy corto y atrevido, pero tengo que decir que me gusta bastante.

-Es muy bonito, Cathy, tengo que admitirlo.

-¿Sólo bonito? – murmura Cathy. Y justo antes de que empiece a babear dirige su mirada hacia mí, para mirarme de arriba a abajo y luego decirme- Deberías probártelo, Teresa. Ese corte y color te favorecerían. Además con tus ojos verdes y tu pelo oscuro ese vestido te quedaría de muerte.

-No, Cathy, los vestidos no son lo mío…- digo mientras no puedo evitar soltar una risilla nerviosa. ¿Yo con un vestido? ¡Venga ya!

-Probarte uno no te matará cariño, además, nunca te he visto con uno como ese.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Y los que me toca ponerme en algunos casos con el equipo no cuentan?

-Ninguno es tan sexy como ese, además, tú misma lo has dicho, 'en algunos casos'. Siempre que te quiero poner un vestido cuando te toca hacer de cebo en algún caso me toca pelear contigo.- es cierto, cada vez que Cathy nos asigna el vestuario en un caso y veo que me ha tocado un vestido pongo el grito en el cielo, y siempre es Medi quien acaba zanjando el asunto diciéndome que lo que estoy haciendo no es nada profesional, lo que hace que me calle y obedezca a ambos poniéndomelo- Venga cariño… ¡Ey! Si te lo pruebas te invito a comer.

No puedo evitar la risa ante la oferta de Cathy.

-No sé si voy a poder resistirme a esa oferta, Cathy.

-Me lo tomaré como un sí. ¡A dentro!

Tras exclamar esto, me agarra del brazo y me mete corriendo a la tienda, donde la dependienta mira sorprendida y con una sonrisa a la torbellino de Cathy, quien le pide que me lleve el vestido del escaparate en mi talla a un probador. Por lo que se ve, la dependienta se contagia del nervio de Cathy, pues la veo alejarse rápidamente del mostrador a uno de los burros de ropa a por el vestido. La dependienta nos guía rápidamente a uno de los probadores donde cuelga el vestido en uno de los percheros y donde Cathy me mete de un empujón cerrando la cortina.

-¿Y esta violencia Cathy?- exclamo, exhausta por la carrera.

-Tengo que aprovechar antes de que cambies de opinión, cariño.- su comentario me dibuja una sonrisa en la cara. Cathy es increíble.- ¡Y no tardes! Me muero por vértelo puesto.

Pienso para mí misma que seguro que no es para tanto, ninguno de los vestidos que me he puesto a lo largo de mi vida me quedaban bien. Me desvisto rápidamente, quitándome la blusa y los vaqueros, y cojo el vestido para bajarle la cremallera y ponérmelo. Ahora que lo veo aún más de cerca, percibo que tiene unos bolsillos muy discretos a los lados y puedo afirmar, sin riesgo a equivocarme, que es precioso. Tras subirme la cremallera y hacerme rápidamente el lazo del cinturón en la parte de atrás, salgo del probador, donde me esperan la dependienta y Cathy, quienes me miran con los ojos como platos. ¿Tan mal me queda?

-Cariño… Te queda genial. Estás preciosa.- me dice Cathy, con un hilo de voz. Dirijo la mirada a la dependienta y la veo asentir, de acuerdo con el comentario de Cathy.

¿Cómo? ¿Que a mí, Teresa Lisbon, me queda bien un vestido? Eso hay que verlo. Me giro para quedar enfrente de un espejo, donde me veo con un vestido que, como Cathy ha supuesto antes de entrar a la tienda, resalta el color verde de mis ojos y no me queda nada mal. La única pega que le veo es que es demasiado corto.

-¿Va a pagarlo con tarjeta o con dinero en efectivo?- me dice la dependienta, en el mismo estado de shock que Cathy.

-No… No voy a llevármelo.- le digo apresuradamente a la dependienta, quien se acerca para volverme a hacer el lazo de la parte de atrás con manos expertas.

-No le haga caso, sí que se lo lleva.- dice Cathy.

-¡Cathy!

-Cariño, si un vestido me hiciera ese trasero, ese pecho y me quedara así de bien me lo pondría hasta para dormir.- afirma Cathy con rotundidad, totalmente convencida de sus palabras.

-Es… Es demasiado corto.

-¿Y qué? Ni que fueras a ir a misa con él puesto.

-Ya sé, lo que necesita son unos zapatos a juego para acabar de convencerse.- sugiere la dependienta.

-¡Exacto Amy! ¡Tú sí que me entiendes! Tráele un 39.- asique la dependienta resulta ser Amy, la dueña, y se ha compinchado con Cathy para que salga de la tienda con el vestido. ¡Genial!

Fulmino con la mirada a Cathy, quien me responde encogiéndose de hombros, y antes de que le pueda decir algo, Amy vuelve con un par de zapatos oscuros altísimos con el tacón lleno de las mismas piedras doradas que el cinturón. Me tengo que apoyar en Cathy para poder ponérmelos.

-Peeeerfecto.- dice Amy, satisfecha.

-¡Venga ya! ¡Pero si ni siquiera sé andar con esto!

-No será porque nunca te has puesto tacones…

-Ya, Cathy, sí que he llevado tacones, pero no es lo mismo un zapato de tacón bajo que esto… Son demasiado altos.

-No hay mucha diferencia, Teresa.- me dice Cathy- Simplemente hay que saber llevarlos.

-Es cierto. Creo que su amiga y yo podemos hacerle un cursillo rápido. –sugiere Amy- Lo único difícil que tienen estos zapatos es aguantar toda una noche con ellos puestos.- Cathy asiente dándole la razón, lo que demuestra su experiencia con este tipo de calzado.

Para acabar cuanto antes con esto, me pongo en manos de estas dos mujeres que creen que puedo aprender en cinco minutos cómo caminar correctamente con unos zapatos que no sean planos. Primero me hacen andar con ellos puestos y luego me corrigen diciendo que debo usar todo el pie al caminar, es decir, repartir el peso del talón a la punta conforme voy andando. Luego me dicen que no tense tanto los hombros, los brazos ni el cuerpo al caminar, que eso queda muy artificial. Para que quede natural debo andar, según dicen, como si lo hiciera con un zapato plano normal, con todo el cuerpo relajado. ¡Claro! Para ellas es fácil, usan tanto un zapato de tacón como yo las botas que me pongo para ir a trabajar. En fin… Cuando, según ellas, ya he captado la idea, me hacen cambiarme para poder cobrarme el vestido y los zapatos. Sé por experiencia que tanto los zapatos como el vestido acabarán en el fondo del armario y que nunca me los pondré.

Para cuando salimos de la tienda ya tengo unos doscientos dólares menos en mi cuenta y, para consolarme, lo mejor que se le ocurre a Cathy es cumplir su palabra invitándome a comer en un italiano. Cathy y yo nos sentamos en la parte de fuera y pedimos unas pizzas, una de pepperoni para mí y otra con guindilla para ella.

-Te voy a matar Cathy, me has hecho comprarme un vestido que ni siquiera me voy a poner.

-¿Qué no? Tranquila, le acabarás sacando partido…Mira, vente esta noche conmigo a la fiesta de Ron, así lo estrenas…-me sugiere, entusiasmándose con su propio plan.

-No es una buena idea, Cathy.

-¿Y por qué no? Estaría bien que te vinieras, nunca he salido de copas contigo. ¡Venga Teresa! Ya verás, cena, fiesta, ¡tequila!…- Cathy parece ilusionarse cada vez más.

-No, en serio, ni siquiera conozco a Ron. ¿Qué haría yo allí? Además, ya tenía pensado hacer algo esta noche.-digo, sin darme cuenta de lo que vendrá a continuación.

-¿Ya tienes planes? ¿Y eso? ¿Has quedado?- dice Cathy, estrañada.

-No en realidad… - pienso en cualquier escusa, tengo que decirle a Cathy lo que sea menos que voy a ver a Jane.- Dan por la tele una película que hacía tiempo que no veía, una de mis favoritas…- ni yo estoy convencida de mi historia, asique lo más seguro es que Cathy ya haya calado mi mentira. Cathy se queda mirándome pensativa.

-Vale, no me lo cuentes, Teresa, lo adivinaré yo solita.- entonces empieza a mirarme más fijamente, analizándome como si fuera una especie de jeroglífico – Aunque no sería raro en ti quedarte un sábado por la noche en casa viendo películas, creo que eso no es lo que vas a hacer esta noche.-si sigue así, dará con lo que verdaderamente voy a hacer, asique intento poner mi mejor cara de póker, esperando que no dé con la verdad- Creo que has quedado… Sí, has quedado... ¿Con un tío?- se queda parada esperando una reacción - Sí, con un tío. Vaya, Teresa, ¿por qué no me lo has contado? Ni que estuviera prohibido… -sigue observándome hasta que parece dar con la clave- Espera… ¿No habrás quedado con ese rubito guaperas psicótico que trabajó contigo?- Cathy nunca dejará de sorprenderme, ¿cómo es tan buena?

-¿Cómo demonios lo has sabido?- le digo incrédula.

-Eres como un libro abierto para mí, cariño. Ya sabes que ese Patrick Jane no me gusta nada. Puede que sea un hombre atractivo, pero desde que me contaste toda su historia no me gusta un pelo, no me da buenas vibraciones.

-Solo hemos quedado para vernos un rato, ya sabes, ponernos al día y esas cosas.

-Teresa, creo que estás colgada por él y si eso no cambia, acabará con tu juicio, si no lo ha hecho ya bastante en los años que estuviste trabajando con él.

-No hay nada entre nosotros, Cathy.- digo bajando la mirada.

-Ese es el problema, tú siempre has tenido la esperanza de lo contrario. ¿Me equivoco?- Cathy deja esta frase en el aire, dejándonos a ambas en silencio. Lo peor es que, aparentemente, Cathy ha vuelto a dar en el clavo- Bueno Teresa, ya eres mayorcita, tú sabrás lo que haces, sólo te digo una cosa: nunca te fíes de los hombres, te prometen todo, hasta el mismísimo mundo hasta que consiguen de ti lo que quieren, y justo después de ello, desaparecen.

- Me apuntaré eso, Cathy.- digo mientras se dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro. Los consejos de Cathy son muy buenos, ¡y todos ciertos!

-Harás bien cariño.- dice devolviéndome la sonrisa. Entonces empieza a sonarle el móvil y, mientras lo busca, continúa- De todas formas, piénsate lo de esta noche. Primero iremos a cenar y a eso de las doce iremos a algún club.

-De acuerdo…

-Cathy- dice respondiendo al teléfono- ¡Ah! ¡Hola Medi! ¿Qué tal el sábado?... No, he salido a comer con Teresa… Vale, pongo el manos libres.- Cathy teclea dos botones y oigo la voz de Medi al otro lado de la línea.

-Buenos días Teresa

-Hola, jefe.

-Esto me evitará otra llamada. Bien. Os llamaba porque Bogda y yo, al contrario que el resto del equipo, nos hemos dedicado a seguir trabajando en nuestro caso durante toda la mañana, y parece que hemos dado con algo muy interesante. Pasaos después de comer por la oficina y os contaremos qué hemos encontrado. Puede que sea un avance en el caso de John el Rojo, no sólo en la búsqueda de su topo.

-De acuerdo, jefe.

-Allí estaremos Medi.- dice Cathy, antes de colgar.

Cathy y yo llegamos a las oficinas del FBI en las que trabajamos poco después de las tres y media de la tarde. Todo el edificio está prácticamente vacío a excepción de nuestra oficina. ¡Cómo no!, es sábado.

-Hola chicas, sois las primeras en llegar, aún falta Donald.- dice Medi, recibiéndonos.

-Hola jefe.

-Hola Medi. ¿Qué es eso tan interesante qué habéis encontrado?- le pregunta Cathy

-Algo muy bueno Cathy…Es algo muy bueno. –repite mientras se frota más manos- Os va a encantar.

-Medi ni siquiera ha parado a comer. Está muy ilusionado con pista nueva.- dice Bogda, mofándose del jefe

Antes de que se diga nada más, Donald aparece por la oficina con cara de recién levantado. Tiene pinta que se lo pasó muy bien anoche cuando salió.

-Bien, ya estamos todos, sentaos cerca de la pizarra, va a empezar el espectáculo.- dice Medi, dando dos palpadas en el aire. Todos cogemos sillas y nos sentamos, obedientes, alrededor de la pizarra de nuestra oficina. Es todo un espectáculo ver a Medi explicar un caso mientras pega en la pizarra metálica fotos y mapas y empieza a hacer flechas relacionándolo todo; por no hablar de los post-it, eso sí que es digno de ver.- Hoy no nos vamos a centrar en la búsqueda del topo de John el Rojo en la brigada de Sacramento, si no en una pista muy buena con la que hemos dado Bogda y yo mientras trabajábamos en el caso esta mañana, como os he contado cuando os he llamado antes. Bien, empezando por el principio, todos sabemos que no es raro que John el Rojo se haga con personas, especialmente mujeres, que hacen el trabajo sucio por él, la última conocida fue Lorelei Martins, quien fue encontrada muerta hará cosa de un año en uno de los escenarios típicos de John el Rojo, ya sabéis, callejones y su marca en sangre.- presentado el caso de Lorelei, Medi pega su foto de archivo en la pizarra- Bien, según informes de la propia brigada, Lorelei tenía la esperanza de que, colaborando con John el Rojo, daría con los asesinos de su hermana biologica. Ambas fueron adoptadas por diferentes familias tras la muerte de sus padres.- dicho esto, Medi pega una foto de la hermana de Lorelei en la pizarra- Bien, vayámonos ahora a otro caso de homicidio.- Medi se dispone a pegar en la otra punta de la pizarra otra foto de una mujer de pelo corto oscuro y cuyo rostro me resulta muy familiar. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Es Erica Flynn! ¿Qué tendrán que ver entre sí estos dos casos? La única relación que veo entre ambas es que se liaron con Jane.- Bien chicos, esta mujer se llama Erica Flynn, y asesinó a su marido, John Flynn hace más de dos años, pero ese caso os lo puede contar Teresa, pues fue ella quien lo llevó el en su brigada. ¿Nos puedes hacer un resumen de ese caso?- Medi, con un gesto de mano, me invita a levantarme para hacer una pequeña exposición del caso.

-Sí, bueno, no hay mucho que contar. Cuando nos asignaron el caso en mi brigada, la primera sospecha de mi consultor por aquel entonces, Patrick Jane, fue que ella era la responsable del homicidio de su marido, el millonario John Flynn, director de una famosa página web de citas. Mi ex-consultor resultó estar en lo cierto, pero es irónico ya que fue él mismo quien la ayudó a fugarse de la cárcel un año después.

-Exacto. Pues, ¿adivináis el soplo que han recibido esta mañana la brigada y algunos departamentos del FBI? Ayer Erica Flynn fue vista por Sacramento, y existen fotos que corroboran dicha información...

-¿A dónde quieres ir a parar Medi?- le interrumpe el resacoso Donald, preguntándole lo que todos estamos pensando- Quiero decir, no veo la relación entre el caso de la amante de John el Rojo y esa Erica Flynn.

-Todo a su debido tiempo, Donald. De todas formas, iré al grano. Por donde iba… ¡Ah, sí! Erica Flynn. Bien, como Bogda y yo no teníamos otra cosa que hacer esta mañana, nos hemos puesto a investigar el pasado de Erica Flynn, con la esperanza de poder ayudar a dar con esta fugitiva, y es aquí donde llega lo interesante: ¿Sabíais que, al igual que Martins y su hermana, Erica Flynn también fue adoptada? Es más, ¿sabíais que permaneció en el mismo orfanato qué Lorelei y su hermana? Y lo más interesante, ¿sabíais que, según los documentos, las tres entraron en dicho orfanato al mismo tiempo?

Se hace un silencio absoluto en la sala mientras empezamos a encajar las piezas del puzle que Medi acaba de darnos.

-Jefe, ¿nos estás diciendo que entre estas tres mujeres existe una relación de lazos de sangre?- pregunto incrédula, a grandes rasgos lo que Medi está diciendo es que las tres son hermanas.

-Es solo una sospecha Teresa, de todas formas no se puede negar el parecido entre las tres.- y tiene razón, ambas tienen la misma piel algo oscura y el cabello negro, por no hablar de algunos rasgos comunes.- Lo que nos interesa es que, si tanto Martins como su hermana estuvieron relacionadas con John el Rojo, ¿por qué Erica no? Deberíamos centrarnos en esa pista mientras sigue en Sacramento. Quién sabe, puede que establezca contacto con el topo o con el mismísimo John el Rojo, asique trabajaremos duro en ello y, con un poco de suerte, acabaremos con el caso antes de lo previsto.

Tengo que admitir que es una buena pista. No creo que nos lleve hasta John el Rojo, porque el cabrón es muy escurridizo, pero, si Medi está en lo cierto, será un avance para el caso. De todas formas, lo bueno de esto es que ya no tendré que investigar a Cho, Rigby y Van Pelt como si fueran delincuentes, y eso me consuela pues, si de algo estoy segura, es de que ellos no trabajan para John el Rojo.

-¿Eso es todo Medi?- pregunta Cathy.

-Sí. Y sé que me vais a cortar las pelotas por haberos hecho venir a la oficina un sábado para contaros algo que os podría haber dicho el lunes, pero me parecía una pista muy buena y quería que estuvierais al tanto. De todas formas, para suplicaros vuestro perdón, había pensado en invitaros a café. ¿Qué os parece?

¿Café gratis? Claro que nos gusta la idea, lo raro es que la fiesta salga del bolsillo de Medi.

Nos hemos tomado con calma eso del café. Eran eso de las siete y media cuando aún seguíamos a lo nuestro en un bar cercano a la oficina hasta que Cathy ha dicho que se tenía que ir ya a prepararse para ir a la cena de cumpleaños de Ron. Donald volvía a salir hoy y Bogda y Medi han ido a sus casas. Voy conduciendo hacia mi apartamento pensando en que esta noche voy a ver a Jane por primera vez en seis meses y me voy poniendo cada vez más nerviosa por momentos. Aún tengo que llegar, ordenar un poco mi casa, ducharme y cambiarme. Si todo va según lo previsto, me dará tiempo a todo.

Entro por la puerta del piso a eso de las ocho con la bolsa que lleva el vestido y los zapatos que me he comprado esta mañana en la mano. Echo un vistazo al salón y a la cocina que, cómo no, están hechos un desastre. Me lleva diez minutos ordenarlo todo hasta que se queda una planta baja decente, entonces cojo la bolsa y subo al piso de arriba del dúplex, entro en mi habitación, meto la bolsa dentro del armario para después desvestirme y meterme en la ducha, preguntándome cuanto tardaré en llevar el vestido y los zapatos a una tienda de segunda mano, pues es obvio que no me los voy a llegar a poner.

Me visto con una blusa color violeta oscuro y con unos pantalones negros, me arreglo un poco el pelo y bajo a la planta de abajo a ver en la tele una película que parece ir por la mitad mientras espero a que Jane llegue.

Para cuando me preocupo de mirar la hora son algo más de las diez y media, la película ha acabado y Jane no ha llegado, ni siquiera me ha llamado para decir que llegaba tarde, asique marco yo su número. Las dos primeras veces llamo sin recibir respuesta hasta que los tonos se acaban y a la tercera vez los tonos se cortan al tercer pitido. Me ha colgado. Tomo eso como una señal de que no tarda. Debe de estar aparcando y a punto de subir. Con esa hipótesis me dirijo a la cocina a por dos copas y la botella de vino tinto que tenía en uno de los armarios. Me lleno una copa mientras espero a que suba.

Voy llenándome la tercera copa cuando veo que han pasado tres cuartos de hora, son las once y pico y ni rastro de Jane. ¿Dónde diablos está? ¿En serio me ha dejado colgada? ¿Y por qué razón? ¿John el Rojo? No, seguro que no es eso, al menos me habría avisado. Entonces empiezo a preguntarme por qué razón decidiría Jane llamarme precisamente ayer para vernos tras seis meses sin hablar, tras acabar de aquel modo en el ático de la brigada. Mi alcoholizada mente empieza a atar esos cabos sueltos basándose en los sucesos de las últimas horas, y el resultado no me gusta nada. Lo único que aparentemente ha cambiado es que su ligue de hace un par de meses, Erica Flynn, ha vuelto a Sacramento, y lo más probable es que ella esté relacionada con John el Rojo, asique, como yo trabajo para el FBI, Jane me llamaría ayer para sacarme algo esta noche sobre el paradero de Erica. Entonces recuerdo la frase de Cathy: 'Los hombres prometen hasta que dan con lo que quieren, después desaparecen' asique, como no, Jane habrá dado con ella antes de lo previsto y habrá ido a verla para ponerle ojos tiernos y darle amor para que ella le cuente si tiene algo que ver con Lorelei y John el Rojo. Jane me ha dejado plantada porque ya no me necesitaba. Me ha colgado el teléfono porque estaba con Erica. Hijo de puta mentiroso y manipulador. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan idiota e ilusionarme con verle? No debería sorprenderme, por lo que parece, Cathy tenía razón, estoy colgada de un psicótico desde hace tiempo. Ahora mismo podría estar con Cathy en el cumpleaños de su amigo Ron y no esperando durante tres horas a ese capullo que no va a aparecer. Miro el teléfono, alargo el brazo hasta cogerlo y marco el número de Cathy. Tras cuatro tonos, me contesta.

-Hola cariño. ¿Llamas para pedirme ayuda o para arrepentirte por no haber venido?

-Para arrepentirme, Cathy.- digo comenzando a arrastrar las palabras a causa de las copas de vino que me acabo de tomar

-El rubito no ha aparecido, ¿verdad? ¡Lo sabía! Nunca te fíes de aquel que tiene pene, siempre te lo digo cariño.

-Ya, oye, ¿es demasiado tarde para irme tomar algo contigo?

-Para cenar sí, hemos acabado ya, estamos a punto de irnos a Luxe, donde Ron ha reservado una sala para todos nosotros. Oye, mira, vístete y ponte mona que en unos quince minutos llegaré a tu casa, te recogeré y nos iremos a Luxe de cumpleaños. ¿Estarás lista en ese tiempo, cariño?

-Sí, sí, supongo.

-Venga cariño voy para allá.

-Ahora te veo Cathy.

Me pongo de pie e inmediatamente parezco darme cuenta de que el mundo se mueve. Estoy mareadísima a causa del vino. Subo las escaleras y abro el armario para coger la bolsa con el vestido y los zapatos que hasta hace pocas horas pensaba que no me iba a poner. Perece que me lo he tomado con calma eso de vestirme, pues junto cuando estoy tratando de meterme el último zapato, Cathy llama a la puerta de mi apartamento. Voy, aunque con dificultad hacia la puerta, la abro y me encuentro a Cathy con un vestido rojo y unos tacones negros. Va preciosa, como siempre.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Sí solo me faltan las llaves…

-Espera, espera, ¿vas a salir sin maquillarte?- me pregunta una Cathy incrédula, lo que menos me preocupaba esta noche era maquillarme, de todas formas no tengo muchos medios.

-Cathy, solo tengo un corrector para las ojeras y un lápiz de ojos negro, con eso no puedo hacer mucho.

-Eres un desastre cariño, menos mal que esta noche he venido preparada. Anda, déjame pasar y siéntate en una silla de la cocina, voy a maquillarte yo.- le hago caso como una niña obediente haciendo lo que me ha dicho. Cathy entra en la cocina detrás de mí y entonces se percata de la botella de vino que está encima de la mesa, a la cual le quedan dos dedos de vino tinto.

-¿Todo eso te lo has bebido tú, cariño?- me pregunta, incrédula.

-Sí mami.- le digo casi orgullosa de mi hazaña

-Bueno, así vas ya preparada de casa. En fin, tenemos que darnos prisa, necesito que te estés muy quieta mientras te maquillo, ¿de acuerdo?

Cathy me ha pintado los labios del mismo color rojo que ella lleva, me ha puesto sombra negra, rímel y algo de colorete. Vamos en su coche camino de Luxe, un local que ya conozco debido a un caso que tuve en mi anterior brigada. No me quito de la cabeza lo idiota que soy, siempre me empeño en pensar que todo puede cambiar cuando no es así en realidad. No puedo acabar de creerme lo estúpida que he sido al pensar por un segundo que le importaba algo a Jane.

-Alegra esa cara Teresa. Ya verás que noche pasamos. Te voy a presentar a todos los amigos de Ron, son monísimos, eso sí, a Ron ni tocarlo, es mío esta noche.- sé que me dice eso con la esperanza de que me alegre un poco, pero no tiene mucho éxito -Teresa, voy a hacerte beber tequila conmigo hasta que la sonrisa se dibuje por sí sola en tu cara, ¿eso te vale?- la verdad es que esa amenaza sí que vale para sacarme una sonrisa. Un coma etílico siempre es una buena amenaza- Así está mejor.

Aparcamos el coche en uno de los callejones de atrás y nos dirigimos al interior del club. Está abarrotadísimo y me veo obligada a agarrarme del brazo de Cathy para poder caminar entre toda la gente. Por suerte, gracias a que todos los de la fiesta de Ron vamos a estar en un reservado, la sensación de claustrofobia no va a durar mucho más.

Para cuando llegamos al reservado, se nos acerca un chico alto pelirrojo sonriente con un traje negro que nos recibe.

-¡Hola! Tú debes de ser Teresa. Gracias por unirte a nosotros, yo soy Ron, el del cumpleaños.- me dice mientras me da un abrazo

-Hola Ron, encantada.Y, felicidades- le digo en un tono de voz lo demasiado alto como para que me oiga.

-Gracias guapa, tómate algo con nosotros y pásalo bien.- dice antes de irse guiñándole un ojo a Cathy. Esto va a tener un final feliz.

Durante la próxima media hora Cathy se dedica a presentarme a unas veinte personas de las que no consigo recordar su nombre. Mi memoria no va a funcionar nada bien esta noche, eso sí, me he quedado con uno de los chicos que me ha presentado, no me acuerdo de su nombre pero sí de que estaba como un queso. Era alto, de pelo oscuro, ojos clarísimos, barba de dos días y, cómo no, muy guapo. Cathy me lleva arrastrando a la barra donde nos pide dos chupitos de tequila. Nos los sirven con limón y sal.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no bebía tequila, Cathy.- le digo, gritándole al oído debido a que la música está demasiado alta

-Tranquila, aquí esta Cathy, que hará que nunca pierdas las costumbres buenas.- me responde, también gritándome mientras me acerca el vaso de chupito con el tequila y el limón. Ambas nos lamemos a la vez la sal del dorso de la mano, nos bebemos el chupito de un trago y chupamos el limón.

-¡Ey! ¿Con que empezáis con los chupitos sin avisar?- Ron y un grupo de cuatro tíos y tres chicas se nos unen a la barra. Nos tomamos todos juntos tres chupitos más a la salud de Ron y volvemos al reservado.

-Oye, Robert no te quita el ojo de encima, Teresa.- me dice Cathy, empezando a arrastrar las palabras

-¿Quién?

-A tu derecha, pelo negro, barba y traje azul oscuro.- entonces le veo, es el chico en el que me he fijado de antes, el de los ojos claros que me ha gustado. Le veo hablando con Ron y en un momento, ambos empiezan a andar hacia donde estamos sentadas nosotras.

-¿Qué tal chicas, os lo estáis pasando bien?- pregunta Ron, como buen anfitrión, pero no me da tiempo a responderle, pues Cathy se le echa encima y ambos se empiezan a besar apasionadamente. Es una de esas escenas donde la gente suele empezar a aplaudir y a gritar '¡Buscaos un hotel!'

-Parece que Cathy le va a dar a Ron su segundo regalo de cumpleaños.- me dice Robert, pero yo sigo en shock ante la escena- Que no te sorprenda, llevan tonteando desde Ron volvió de su misión en Vietnam.- entonces yo me giro para mirarle a la cara. ¡Qué guapo es!- Nos han presentado antes. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

-Creo que el tuyo es uno de los pocos nombres que recuerdo Robert.- digo sonriendo.

-Eso es una buena señal.- me dice, devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Empezamos a hablar y ambos conectamos enseguida. Me cuenta su vida en poco menos de media hora. Trabaja en el departamento de seguridad de una empresa del centro y conoció a Ron en el ejército, donde sólo estuvo destinado durante un año. Me ha contado que vive solo y que está soltero, lo que me sorprende. Yo he hecho lo mismo, le he contado una versión resumida de mi vida, que viví en Chicago, trabajé para la brigada y que trabajo con Cathy desde hace seis meses. Acabamos hablando de nuestros años en la universidad, concluyendo con que fueron los mejores años de nuestra vida. Tras quedarnos un momento en silencio me tiende la mano invitándome a ir a bailar con él y todo el grupo del cumpleaños a la pista, una oferta que acepto. Esta está siendo una mejor noche de lo que me esperaba.

Son casi las cuatro de la mañana cuando la gente del cumpleaños empieza a retirarse. Ron me dice que se tiene que ir ya y me pregunta si quiero que me acerque a casa. Como aparentemente Cathy ha desaparecido con Ron, me dirijo con él a su coche y, como hace bastante frío, el bueno de Robert me deja su americana, que me está enorme pero al menos me abriga.

Todo el trayecto en coche estamos callados, lo que muestra nuestro cansancio. Estoy a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando oigo la voz de Robert.

-Ya hemos llegado, Teresa.-veo el bloque de pisos en el que vivo y después dirijo la mirada a Robert- Ha sido una gran noche, hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba así de bien.

-Sí, ha sido una gran noche.- y la verdad es que lo ha sido. Como ha dicho Robert, hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba así de bien. Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos el uno al otro antes de que él continúe.

-¿Te volveré a ver, Teresa?

-Cuando quieras, Robert.

-Dame tu número de teléfono.-dice mientras saca un bolígrafo de la guantera. Yo se lo apunto en el dorso de la mano y él me apunta el suyo en el mío. Ninguno de los dos hemos llevado el móvil esta noche, yo he salido de casa únicamente con las llaves. Después de esto, nos volvemos a quedar en silencio, mirándonos, hasta un momento en el que Robert empieza a acercar su rostro al mío hasta juntar nuestros labios en un beso que, a pesar de no ser nada corto, me deja con ganas de más. Cuando nos separamos, veo que le he dejado marcas de carmín rojo en los labios, asique se las limpio con el dedo pulgar – Perdón, te he destrozado el pintalabios.

- No te preocupes, me alegra que hayas sido tú.

-Buenas noches, Teresa.

-Buenas noches, Robert.

Le doy otro beso rápido antes de salir del coche y dirigirme al interior de mi edificio. Justo cuando estoy entrando oigo a Robert gritándome algo.

-¡Te llamaré, Teresa! ¡Y será pronto!

-¡Esperaré esa llamada, Robert!

Con esto y con un gesto de despedida con las manos nos despedimos definitivamente. Subo al tercer piso en el ascensor, y conforme avanzo por el pasillo hacia mi apartamento, siento como cada vez me cuesta más andar con los zapatos de tacón, asique me los quito ahí mismo mientras suelto un suspiro de alivio. Pensaba que duraría mucho menos tiempo con ellos puestos, honestamente. Saco de uno de los bolsillos discretos del vestido lo único que me he llevado a la fiesta de Ron, las llaves de casa. No quería saber nada del móvil esta noche. Aunque con cierta dificultad, consigo meter la llave en la cerradura al tercer intento y la hago girar hasta que puedo abrir la puerta de mi casa, entrar en la oscuridad que hay en ella y luego volverla a cerrar para quedarme apoyada en la puerta con la espalda durante unos instantes. ¡Vaya noche!

- Bienvenida a casa, Teresa.- me dice una voz que me resulta muy familiar proveniente de mi salón.

Entonces dirijo la mirada hacia el sillón de mi salón con los ojos como platos y justo en ese momento enciende la lámpara que está al lado de dicho sillón, cagándome con la luz. Genial, el espectáculo continúa. Con una voz demasiado tranquila para la situación en la que estoy, le respondo a la persona que ha entrado en mi hogar con, seguramente uno de sus famosos trucos, trucar la cerradura con dos clips.

-Hola, Jane.

**¿Qué tal? ¡Sí, por fin vuelve Jane! Y esta vez os vais a cansar de él. ¿Y qué me decís del nuevo ligue de Lisbon? ¡Se merecía lo merecía! Aunque también he de decir que no va a durar mucho. El próximo capítulo tardaré mucho menos en subirlo. ¡Lo prometo! Agradeceré cada comentario que me dejéis, como siempre. ¡Gracias!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí está el quinto. Se podría decir que fue a partir de esta escena como se ideó en mi cabeza el resto de la historia, por eso he tardado más de lo que quería en subirlo, quería que quedara lo mejor posible, pero por supuesto, está muy mejorable. De todas formas aquí está, Lisbon y Jane poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa. Como siempre, espero que os guste :)**

Cuando la luz de la lámpara del salón ilumina la sala por completo consigo ver a Jane. No está muy cambiado después de seis meses sin verle, simplemente tiene el cabello algo despeinado y descuidado y ha dejado atrás su típico traje gris para sustituirlo por unos vaqueros tejanos oscuros, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta marrón. Jane, por su parte, también me examina a mí de arriba abajo por completo sin decir una palabra. Creo que no se esperaba verme llegar a casa a las cuatro de la madrugada con un vestido precioso y con un par de zapatos de tacón en la mano tras una gran noche de fiesta con gente increíble.

-Wow, Lisbon, tienes pinta de habértelo pasado bien.-dice, sentado aún en mi sillón, con el ceño algo fruncido y una media sonrisa. Sin duda, no esperaba verme así

-Sí, así ha sido Jane, una gran noche.-digo, desviando la mirada hacia otra dirección pensando en esas cuatro últimas horas increíbles. Sí señor, una gran noche

-Sí… ¡Bueno! ¿Dónde están mis modales? He de saludarte como Dios manda.- entonces Jane se levanta del sillón del salón y se dirige hacia donde estoy con grandes zancadas y una sonrisa en los labios. Yo sigo igual de paralizada en la puerta, incapaz de moverme, aún en shock por esta situación tan interesante con la que me acabo de encontrar al llegar. Jane tira de mi brazo izquierdo hacia él para darnos un abrazo, un abrazo que acaba poco después de que yo sea capaz de corresponderle al abandonar mi estado de parálisis.- Te veo cambiada Lisbon.- dice Jane al separarnos y volver a examinarme de arriba abajo.

-Quizás un vestido de ciento cincuenta pavos tenga la culpa.- dice una Lisbon ,ebria y sonriente, que arrastra algunas palabras al hablar. Me debería controlar, se notan demasiado los chupitos de tequila y las copas de vino que llevo encima

-Sea como sea, estás fantástica.- puede que yo haya cambiado, pero Jane, por su parte sigue igual de complaciente que siempre. Jane posa entonces sus manos en mis hombros y revisa la americana que llevo puesta, una americana que me está algunas tallas más grande y que obviamente no me pertenece a mí, sino a otra persona, a un hombre, más concretamente a Robert. Entonces Jane aparta la mirada de la americana y la dirige hacia mi rostro hasta posarla en mis labios, los cuales deben de tener algún rastro del carmín rojo con el que Cathy me los ha pintado horas antes. Percibo que Jane endurece el rostro y suelta un largo suspiro antes de apartarse de mí- Nunca me acostumbraré a verte con maquillaje, Lisbon. No pareces tú.

-¿Qué? ¿He dejado de ser Teresa Lisbon por un poco de rímel y pintalabios?- no puedo evitar decir esto con algo de desprecio e ironía, lo que acaba de decir me parece algo absurdo y totalmente fuera de lugar, ¿a qué demonios viene eso?

-No, es solo que…- deja esa frase en el aire, volviendo a repasar la americana y mis labios en rojo hasta volver a hablar- Voy a hacer algo. Por favor, ve y siéntate en el salón, vuelvo enseguida.- dice, mientras le veo desaparecer escaleras arriba, sin pedir ningún permiso, tal y como solía haber siempre el Jane con el que he trabajado durante diez años

Estoy demasiado cansada como para discutirle, asique obedezco sentándome en el sillón del salón que él había ocupado antes. ¿A qué viene esa reacción? Quiero decir, ha cambiado completamente de actitud en cuanto me ha revisado de arriba abajo y me ha visto con el vestido, la americana, el maquillaje y los labios rojos, los cuales no puedo evitar morderme al recordar el beso de antes con Robert. ¡Caray!, menudo… Un momento, seguramente mis labios estarán corridos por eso. ¿Es eso lo que Jane ha visto? Seguramente habrá notado ese detalle. ¿Habrá cambiado de actitud por eso? No, no creo. Esa reacción solo seria propia si le gustase, cosa totalmente improbable. Dejo de pensar en ello cuando veo a Jane bajando desde lo alto de la escalera con lo que parecen unos algodones y una botellita con un líquido transparente en su interior, mi tónico facial. ¿Qué pretende hacer con eso?

-Vale Lisbon, ahora necesito que cierres los ojos.- mientras dice esto moja uno de los algodones con el tónico- He leído en la etiqueta que no lleva alcohol, asique no te escocerán.

Cierro los ojos, incrédula por la situación. Creo que no he vivido algo tan surrealista en mi vida. ¿En serio Jane me va a desmaquillar? Mientras me restriega los ojos con el algodón empapado en una mano y con la otra sujeta suavemente mi mentón, continúa hablando.

-Bueno, cuéntame qué tal te han ido estos seis meses.

Le digo que prácticamente no he hecho otra cosa que trabajar. Le cuento con pelos y señales en qué consiste mi trabajo y describo a mis compañeros. Para que se haga una idea, le digo que he estado viajando un montón por Estados Unidos debido al trabajo, desde Albuquerque a Nueva York. Para cuando acabo de contarle todo esto, Jane ya ha acabado, incluso, de quitarme los restos de pintalabios con otro algodón.

- Vale, ahí está la Lisbon que conozco.- dice tras acabar de desmaquillarme. No veo a que se deberá todo esto

-¿Y qué ha sido de ti? ¿Qué has hecho durante estos últimos meses?- le pregunto, mientras él se sienta en la mesilla del salón, enfrente de mí, posando los codos en las rodillas

- Bueno… Dejé la brigada poco después que tú. John el Rojo no volvió a matar y sentí que nada más me ataba allí, asique dejé mi puesto de consultor, abandoné el ático y me fui a un motel que está las afueras del centro de la ciudad a seguir trabajando en mi lista. Han sido una especie de vacaciones.- Jane sonríe tras decir esta última frase

- Sabes que Stiles, McAlester y Partridge murieron, ¿verdad?- le pregunto, pues creo que ha omitido una parte muy importante que está relacionada con el caso de John el Rojo, algo que seguramente sabe y que por algún motivo ha omitido

-Sí, también he trabajado sobre ello. Pero bueno, dejemos de hablar de John el Rojo. Cuéntame algo más de tu trabajo. ¿Cuál es el último caso en el que estáis trabajando tu equipo y tú?

¿Mi último caso? John el Rojo, para variar. De todas formas, ¿qué habrá de interés en mi trabajo que pueda interesar a Jane? Tenía la esperanza de que lo último de lo que hablásemos esta noche fuera de trabajo.

-¿A qué viene eso? ¿Hemos quedado para hablar de trabajo?

-Bueno… Sí, para ponernos al día, ¿no era esa la idea?

Parece que es en este momento cuando me acuerdo de que estoy ante el manipulador Patrick Jane, de quien hace pocas horas tenía la sospecha de que había contactado conmigo para dar con el paradero de Erica Flynn. Ahora que le tengo más cerca, le estudio el rostro y cuello y doy con una marca marrón de pintalabios que tiene en el mentón, es, más concretamente, de Erica Flynn, lo que significa que sí, la ha visto esta noche. Entonces, si ha conseguido lo que quería de ella, ¿por qué ha venido de todas formas? No tardo en caer de la cuenta de que, al haber dejado la brigada, Jane no estará tan enterado del caso de John el Rojo como antes, todo lo nuevo que puede tener se basaría en las noticias de periódico y televisión. No se me ocurre otro motivo por el que esté aquí que el hecho de que yo siga trabajando para un organismo oficial del Estado que está enterada, como agente de la ley, de todo lo nuevo en dicho caso, por lo tanto, ha venido hasta aquí sólo para sonsacarme dicha información. El muy cabrón seguro que había previsto que me bebería yo solita una botella de vino esperando a que él viniera, con lo cual sería más fácil que yo cantase todo lo que sé de John el Rojo. Genial, hemos vuelto otra vez seis meses en el pasado. Pues no será esta noche, Jane. Hoy no jugaremos según tus reglas.

-¿Por qué has venido, Jane?- le suelto, con una sonrisilla irónica

-¿Cómo que por qué he venido? –pregunta confundido, frunciendo el ceño-Ayer te dije que vendría, y soy un hombre de palabra, Lisbon.

-¿Hombre de palabra? No me hagas reír.- tras decir esto, el frunce aún más el ceño, extrañado- Habíamos quedado a las nueve y tú, a las tres horas, no te has dignado ni a venir, ni a avisarme de que llegabas tarde o que ni vendrías.- le espeto, cada vez más cabreada

-Lisbon, ya te he dicho que no estoy en el centro de Sacramento. Estoy a las afueras, y eso y el atasco de un sábado por la noche tampoco me han ayudado a llegar antes, es más, me he dejado el móvil en el motel.- el alcohol me hace creer, en un corto periodo de tiempo en el que me vuelvo a odiar a mí misma, que todo lo que dice parece tener sentido, pero me vuelvo a recordar a mi misma que nunca te puedes fiar de Patrick Jane. Nunca- Te llame ayer porque hacía meses que no veía a una persona muy importante para mí, a alguien de quien prácticamente no me separado en diez años. Alguien que no tiene ni idea de cuáles son mis sentimientos hacia ella. Y cuando ves a ese alguien llegar a las cuatro de la madrugada con la chaqueta de otro hombre y con los labios corridos por un beso que no ha sido tuyo, ese sentimiento que has intentado ocultar durante mucho tiempo por protegerla más a ella que a ti, vuelve con más fuerza, y el primer impulso que tienes es borrar esa marca de sus labios y hacer como que nunca ha estado ahí.- tras este pequeño discurso en el que se supone que me debería derretir por dentro según su plan mental, en el rostro de Jane aparece una sonrisa que no se refleja en sus ojos, la misma sonrisa de hace seis meses, la cual me dedicó al pretender convencerme de que dejara el CBI fingiendo que yo le importaba cuando lo único que buscaba era su beneficio propio

En este momento, conforme voy comprendiendo cada vez mejor la situación, noto como si todo el alcohol de mi organismo desapareciera para dar lugar a una lúcida y cabreada Lisbon, que no puede evitar sonreír con una mueca ante una situación en la que está a punto de estallar. No puedo evitar agrandar cada vez más dicha sonrisa. Este puto cabrón sabe cómo engañar a una mujer, haciéndole creer que siente algo tan profundo hacia ella como ella hacia él. Así es como siempre ha trabajado Patrick Jane, aprovechándose de los sentimientos de los demás para obtener beneficio propio.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- me pregunta, también sonriendo y cada vez más confundido. Tras decir esto me mira más profundamente a los ojos. Es uno de esos momentos en los que él entra dentro de las personas, leyendo cada una de las palabras que los demás están pensando

-No me psicoanalices.- le suelto de repente, rompiendo el silencio que había entre ambos y con esa mirada tan profunda con la que pretendía entrar dentro de mí- No te gustaría lo que puedes encontrar

-¿Y qué es eso no me va a gustar, Teresa?- me pregunta, esta vez más serio

-Que he dado con tu mentira.-frunce el ceño con una media sonrisa tras decir yo esto y continúo-Primero, ni te atrevas a insinuarme que sientes algo por mí que no es verdad. No te atrevas a venir a mi casa a mentirme insinuando algo que no sientes. Tú solo eres capaz de sentir algo que confundes con amor hacia gente que te da algo muy complicado de poseer, es decir, información de John el Rojo. Es por eso por lo que has venido, para tratar de conseguir de mí lo mismo.

-¿Cómo sabes que no es verdad? ¿Qué no siento lo que digo por ti?

-Porque yo sí que siento eso, Jane, y cuando me importa tanto una persona hasta el punto de sentir algo profundo por ella, la llamo antes de seis meses en lugar de quedar tras mucho tiempo para después dejarla colgada por ver a otra zorra, lo que me lleva al punto número dos: No has estado durante tres horas en un atasco, como me acabas de decir, es más, ni siquiera te has dejado el móvil en el motel, cuando te he llamado antes me has colgado, además, noto su silueta en tu bolsillo derecho.- dico, señalando al mismo. Entonces Jane parece darse cuenta de su error al llevarse la mano a dicho bolsillo y parparse el teléfono por encima de la tela- Has ido a tirarte a Erica Flynn.- endurece el gesto y la sonrisa desaparece de su rostro, por lo que parece que he dado en el clavo. Como diría Medi, 'empecemos a jugar'- Ayer Erica fue vista en Sacramento, cosa que tú ya sabías puesto que ha salido tanto en las noticias como en los periódicos. De todas formas, esta mañana los chicos con los que trabajo han dado con una pista que parece relacionar a Erica Flynn con Lorelei y su hermana, y probablemente con John el Rojo, pero eso tú ya lo sabías, ¿no? –su silencio confirma esta nueva sospecha, asique sigo jugando- Sí, tú ya lo sabías. Sea como sea, lo descubriste hace tiempo y, como siempre, me lo ocultaste. Desde entonces, lo único que querías hacer era dar con ella para saber si de verdad tiene relación con John el Rojo, y cuando te enteraste de que estaba en Sacramento lo primero que se te ocurrió fue llamarme a mí, una tía que trabaja para el FBI y que te diría su paradero para que pudieras ir a hablar con ella sobre John el Rojo. Pero venir no te ha hecho falta, pues seguramente es Erica quien ha dado primero contigo y te ha pedido que fueras a verla. Entonces me has dejado a mi plantada durante horas en casa para ir a tirártela.

-Tengo que descubrir que eres buena descubriendo las mentiras de la gente, Lisbon.

-Sí, juego mucho al póker, además, he aprendido del mejor.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-¿Lo de Erica? He atado algunos cabos, además ha ayudado el hecho de que llevas una marca de pintalabios suya en el cuello.-Jane se lleva entonces la mano al cuello y empieza a palpárselo- Jane, tu error es que siempre sueles creer que sabes más que ningún otro, pero por supuesto, eso no es siempre.- el capullo mentiroso que tengo delante deja de palparse el cuello y desvía la mirada de nuevo hacia el suelo mientras junta las manos, derrotado. Creo que pocas veces han descubierto así una treta de Jane

A pesar de esta pequeña victoria, no puedo sentirme furiosa conmigo misma, pues he sido yo solita quien se ha metido en esta situación. Fui yo quien le pidió a Bogda los documentos de la brigada para volver al pasado y fui yo quien acepto ayer quedar con Jane para que éste se limitara a mentirme, como ha hecho siempre.

-Soy idiota.- digo, sin poder evitarlo. Jane levanta su mirada para dirigirla hacia mí tras decir esto. Empiezo a repasar los sucesos ocurridos estos dos últimos días en voz alta, con la vista fija en un punto del vacío- Hasta hace un par de semanas, estaba felizmente alejada de toda esa mierda de John el Rojo, dedicándome a hacer algo que de verdad me llena, justicia. Después, no se me ocurrió nada mejor que pedirle a mi compañera hacker los documentos de la brigada para saber si se había avanzado en el caso de ese asesino o si seguía todo igual. Y ahora, mi 'mejor amigo' psicótico aparece de la nada, para recordarme los errores que cometí hace una década.

-Espera… ¿Psicótico? ¿Y qué errores?- dice Jane, interrumpiéndome

-Los que cometí hace diez años al contratarte como consultor, pensando de que de esa manera ocuparías tu vida en algo más que en tu empeño de acabar con John el Rojo. –vuelvo a dirigir la mirada hacia él antes de continuar- Alguien se llevó a las dos únicas mujeres a las que has amado en tu vida y no pudiste hacer nada para pararlo o evitarlo. Lo único que podías hacer contra ello era la venganza, con la que acabarías matándole, con la que se supone que cambiarías el maldito pasado. En lo que parece que no has pensado todavía es que no se puede cambiar el pasado y que una vez que te encarcelen, te seguirás despertando cada mañana, en tu celda de mala muerte, y ellas seguirán estando muertas.

-No voy a acabar en la cárcel tras eso, Lisbon.- me dice, con cara de póker, pero endureciendo su actitud hacia mí, seguramente por eso último que le he dicho

-Oh, sí, claro que irás a la cárcel. Eres reincidente y ya mataste a otra persona y habrá gente como yo que declarará que tenías la intención de cometer ese crimen desde hace bastante tiempo, serás juzgado y enviado a la cárcel, a compartir techo con drogadictos y criminales. Tras una temporada allí comprenderás que yo tenía razón, que es John el Rojo quien debería estar en un lugar como ese pagando uno a uno los crímenes que cometió. Nunca has comprendido que de esa manera es como si tú estuvieras cumpliendo un castigo que le corresponde a él, ¿verdad? Estarás ocupando su lugar, y eso es lo John el Rojo quiere, que la última etapa de tu vida sea cumplir una pena que le pertenece a él.

-¿Y qué sugieres, Lisbon? ¿Qué olvide lo que les hizo a mi mujer y a mi hija? ¿Qué pase página? Sabes bastante bien que eso es algo que no puedo hacer.

-Ya, sé que es algo que acabarás haciendo y que te negarás a escuchar a todo aquel que te quiera hacer cambiar de opinión. De todas formas, siempre creí en ti y en que acabarías viendo la realidad desde otro punto que no fuera la venganza, intenté que abandonaras esa maldita idea para que todo pudiera acabar de forma justa.

-No necesito ayuda, no hay finales felices en esto, Lisbon.

-Lo sé, y es algo que no he comprendido hasta hace poco. Es algo que no puedo cambiar, solo tú puedes hacer algo contra eso.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio tras esto digiriendo las palabras del otro. Es entonces cuando aparto la mirada de Jane y la dirijo al suelo y miro mis pies descalzos y dolidos tras llevar zapatos de tacón, algo a lo que no están acostumbrados. Me fijo en las uñas de mis pies, que están pintadas de color rojo de manera descuidada, algo que yo no he hecho. ¿Quién demonios me ha pintado las uñas de los pies?

-Bonitas uñas, Lisbon.- dice Jane, mirándome también los pies. Debe de hacer percibido lo tensa que me ponía al observarlos

Tras unos instantes, recuerdo una de las muchas marcas que John el Rojo deja en sus asesinatos: Suele pintarles las uñas de los pies a la mayoría de sus víctimas con su propia sangre. No puede ser. ¿Ha sido él? ¿Entró anoche en mi casa a pintarme las uñas de los pies? ¿Por qué razón haría eso? Enseguida me viene a la mente el paquete que me envió a la brigada cuando seguía trabajando allí. En la nota me decía que debería alejarme de Jane, que no me traería más que problemas. Ayer no se me ocurrió una cosa mejor que aceptar una cita con Jane, con eso habría desobedecido a John el Rojo, quien me amenazaba a mí misma y a mi familia si no cortaba todo contacto con Jane y dejaba la brigada. Genial, vuelvo a estar en el punto me mira de John el Rojo, y disparará si no me alejo de Jane y dejo de investigarle a él. Volvemos a estar en peligro tanto yo como mi familia. Si ha dado con mi nuevo domicilio para de ese modo allanarlo, seguramente sedarme y pintarme las uñas de los pies como señal de amenaza, está claro que también habrá sido capaz de dar con mi familia. El miedo se apodera de mí y hace levantarme bruscamente del sillón, paralizándome y haciéndome temblar como una hoja.

-¿Estás bien, Lisbon? ¿Qué ocurre?- me pregunta Jane, extrañado, levantándose también. Solo quiero que se vaya, que se aleje de mí.

-Vete, Jane. No quiero saber nada más de ti ni de John el Rojo.-digo mientras me dirijo corriendo hacia la puerta y la abro, como señal de que quiero que se vaya

El parece confundido ante esa reacción mía sin justificación aparente. Parece intentar explicarla pero se limita a obedecer mi petición y se dirigirse hacia la puerta de mi apartamento. Cuando está a punto de cruzar el umbral, se gira hacia mí para decirme algo.

-Mi intención nunca fue hacerte daño ni a ti ni a ningún otro, sólo a John el Rojo. Esa era mi única regla.

-Felicidades, la incumpliste. La próxima vez que quieras mentirle a alguien que te quiere fingiendo que le aprecias te agradecería que llamaras a otra persona.-Jane parece entender que conmigo ya no hay nada más que hacer pues no me discute y cruza, por fin, el umbral de mi puerta, alejándose por el pasillo

Sólo quiero que se aleje de mí para no seguí poniendo en peligro a mi familia, los únicos que me importan en este mundo. Ignoro por completo que le acabo de confesar mis sentimientos a Jane, ahora mismo el miedo se ha apoderado de mí y me ha paralizado en el único pensamiento de que vuelvo a estar en peligro, como hace seis meses. No valdrá la pena que huya, no podré hacer nada en contra de John el Rojo, no podré cambiar eso. Vendrá a por mí y acabará conmigo y no podré evitarlo, un final que ya me esperaba.

**¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado este? Lisbon , como siempre está en problemas y con el agua al cuello. Empezaré a trabajar en la continuación enseguida y puede que para pasado mañana o así tengáis un corto capitulillo que os pondrá en situación para lo que viene. Como siempre, se agradece todo comentario que queráis dejar de esta historia. ¡Un besazo y gracias por leerlo! :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Vale, aquí está el siguiente, algo corto, diréis, pero ya veréis la razón. No es desde el punto de vista de Lisbon como los anteriores, es una narración el tercera persona. Espero que os guste :)**

**...**

Robert Bomer se ha despertado en esta mañana de domingo con una idea: invitar a desayunar a la chica a la que conoció la noche anterior en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su buen amigo Ron, Teresa Lisbon. Es una estupidez, ha pensado él, pensará que estoy loco por presentarme en su casa con una invitación como esa al día siguiente de conocerla. Pero lo cierto es que ambos conectaron enseguida, por no hablar del beso con el que se despidieron. Además, Robert nunca antes se había encontrado con una chica tan interesante como ella, para él, Teresa Lisbon es completamente diferente a todas las demás mujeres a las que ha conocido. Es por ello por lo que ha decidido coger el coche y plantarse en la puerta del edificio de Teresa, donde ambos se despidieron la noche anterior prometiéndose ponerse en contacto pronto. A pesar de las buenas intenciones de Robert, hay dos cosas con las que no había contado: que Teresa no le cogiera el móvil tras llamarla varias veces y que no supiera el piso en el que vive para, de ese modo, poder llamar al telefonillo. Debido a ello, Robert Bomer lleva quince minutos dentro de su vehículo, decidiendo entre volver a casa o esperar a que Teresa responda a sus llamadas para poder hablar con ella. Lo más seguro es que Teresa siga durmiendo, son sólo las diez de la mañana. A Bomer enseguida se le ocurre que podría mirar en los buzones y buscar su nombre, de esa manera podría subir a su casa por su propio pie, una atrevida idea. Ya que estoy aquí, piensa él, voy a arriesgarlo a todo o nada y hacerlo, lo peor que puede pasar es que me rechace. Robert sale, por fin, de su coche y se dirige rápidamente al interior del edificio, en búsqueda de los buzones del vestíbulo. Busca nombre a nombre, piso a piso. Ahí está, Teresa Lisbon, tercero B. Robert se dirige escaleras arriba a los pisos superiores, nunca ha sido muy fan de los ascensores: de pequeño se quedó encerrado durante hora y media, él solo y a oscuras en uno; desde entonces prefiere evitarlos. Bomer está ya caminando por el pasillo del tercer piso, camino de la puerta B, mientras piensa cómo proponerle a Teresa Lisbon una invitación como esa sin parecer un psicópata, ya que si se piensa fríamente, ambos se conocieron hace solo un par de horas. Este chico de ojos azules que casi rozan el gris se encuentra, por fin, ante la puerta B cuando se da cuenta de que la misma está entreabierta. No puede evitar extrañarse y tocarla con los nudillos antes de entrar en el apartamento de Teresa. ¿Irá algo mal?, se pregunta, ¿habrán entrado a robar o algo parecido? Robert empieza a preguntar entonces a gritos el nombre de pila de la dueña del apartamento, Teresa Lisbon. Robert decide, al no recibir respuesta alguna, que lo mejor será revisar el apartamento de arriba a abajo, por ello palpa la pared en búsqueda de un interruptor que no le haga caminar a oscuras. Cuando da con uno y el apartamento se ilumina por completo, lo primero que Robert ve enfrente de él es una gran marca en la pared que le pone los pelos de punta debido al color rojo sangre que presenta. Este dibujo, que aproximadamente ocupa un metro y medio cuadrado de la pared del recibidor, es, aparentemente, una cara redonda sonriente con ojos tristones. El haberse encontrado el apartamento de Teresa Lisbon abierto, vacío y con ese escalofriante dibujo, que Robert no cree que forme parte de la decoración, hace que el chico marque en su móvil el 091 para denunciar un posible robo y una desaparición, ya que Teresa no se encuentra en su apartamento. Robert Bomer sabría, si viera las noticias de Sacramento, que ese 'escalofriante dibujo' que se ha encontrado en la entrada es la marca de distinción que pertenece, nada más y nada menos, que al mayor asesino en serie que ha conocido la ciudad, John el Rojo.

**...**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Se vuelve interesante la historia o no? Por supuesto, continuaré trabajando en ella ya mismo y, como siempre, todo comentario que me dejéis será bien recibido, de esa manera podré saber si las habituales lo habéis leído ya para poder ir subiendo el siguiente capitulo pronto. ¡Un beso a todos! ;)**


End file.
